


A study in cross dressing

by Sardonicpineapple



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Cock Slut Sherlock, Consent, Cute Sherlock Holmes, Daddy John, Daddy Kink, Dom John, Dom/sub, Drunk Sherlock, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Food Fight, Handcuffs, Ice Play, John Watson Plays Rugby, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive John, Praise Kink, Sherlock experiments with drag, Sherlock in Panties, Sherlock in kitten ears, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sub Sherlock, Teenlock, Top John Watson, Whips, cat of nine tails, cross dressing, cross dressing kink, john is kinky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 37,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonicpineapple/pseuds/Sardonicpineapple
Summary: John and Sherlock attend university with Molly, Rosie, Irene, Greg, and Mycroft. One night, John goes out, and the girls play dress up with Sherlock. John has to add to his kink list when he comes home.(Smut in chapter 3, 7, 10, 12, 15, 16, 17, and 18)





	1. Playing dress up

**Author's Note:**

> This is very smutty and fluffy. It gets filthier as it goes on... Enjoy!

It was normal for John to come back to the flat to find Sherlock setting fire to something in the kitchenette.  
“Hello, love.”  
“Hello.”  
“Did you mean to set this fire, or not?” John asked as he set his rucksack on the table.  
“No, I did not.”  
He set the fire extinguisher he’d been using on the table, and took off his goggles. John grabbed him by his waist, and rested his head on his shoulder.  
“Bunsen burner got a bit out of hand. There’s no space in here.”  
“You do know there’s a lab you can use at uni?” John murmured against his soft skin.  
“There’s other people there. I don’t-“  
“Like other people. I know, dear.”  
Sherlock pulled his lips into a line.  
“Yes, well.”  
He threw some equipment into the sink, and wandered into the living space.  
“You need to remember to clean that up.” John said eyeing the slender boy as he threw himself down on the sofa. He stuck his tongue out, and disappeared from sight. The blond went to the fridge, but faltered before opening the door.  
“You haven’t got anything weird in here have you?” He asked, his fingers still on the handle.  
“It depends, what constitutes as weird for you?”  
Sherlock’s curly head appeared from over the back of the sofa.  
“There’s soya yoghurt that molly bought, but I doubt that’s what you mean.”  
John narrowed his eyes.  
“No, I specifically mean dead things, or limbs from dead things.”  
Sherlock didn’t say anything more, simply made a gesture for John to go ahead before flopping back down. John saw the yoghurt the other boy had had mentioned, but opted for a rice pudding instead. After heating it up, he went to sit with Sherlock.  
“Oi, move your legs.”  
Sherlock sat up, and pulled his knees up under his chin. John sat down, and pulled the brunette’s long legs over his.  
“Do you want a bit?”  
Sherlock nodded, and shuffled in closer to John. He licked the spoon full of raspberry pudding happily.  
“Those ones are nice aren’t they?”  
“You want some more?” John asked, holding the spoon up to him.  
Sherlock nodded, and allowed John to spoon feed him.  
“Hang on, you’ve got some on your face.”  
“Where?”  
“Right...” John leaned in to him. “Here.”  
Sherlock smiled against John’s lips when they captured his in a kiss. His tongue darted out to lick the raspberry sauce from the corner of Sherlock’s mouth, making him moan.  
“Do you two have to do that here?”  
They looked up to see their roommate Rosie in the doorway.  
“Mmmmm, we could got to our room, but in there, we’ll just be too tempted to have sex. Out here, we’ll just stick to making out.” John said with a grin, turning to look at the blonde girl. She made a face at him, and went to get something out of the fridge. Sherlock went bright pink, and buried his head in John shoulder.  
“Has he got anything weird in here?” Rosie asked, hand on her hip.  
“No, you’re good.”  
Sherlock said nothing, but flopped back to lay his head on the arm rest.  
“Anymore classes today?” She asked, taking a seat in the armchair opposite.  
“Nope.”  
“I take it the others aren’t back yet. They would have stopped the humping fest.”  
Sherlock was more red than pink now.  
“We’re not that bad. Not like Irene, anyway.”  
“That’s different, she’s a nymphomaniac.” Rosie said round a mouth full of ice cream.  
“She does always have supplies.” John said, winking at his blushing boyfriend before jumping out of the chair to go into their shared bedroom. Sherlock and John had been introduced at a party in freshers week by a mutual friend, Mike Stamford, and had started dating after the Christmas holidays. The couple now shared a flat with Rosie, and two other girls, Molly and Irene; the nymphomaniac.  
“Where’s he off to?” Rosie asked, coming to sit on the sofa with Sherlock.  
“Rugby practice.”  
“I don’t understand why he likes that game. I understand why you like watching.” She said when she noticed the small grin forming on her friends face.  
She and Sherlock had met at a rugby game. She’d been watching her at the time boyfriend playing a game, and was sat in the stands with all the other girlfriends when Sherlock had come and sat down at the end of the bench. He looked so awkward she thought he might jump in the air from fright if she spoke to him. She decided she would regardless. If he wasn’t too jumpy, she may gain a friend. If he was, he might fall of his seat, and that would be a laugh. 

 

“Who are you here to watch?”  
The brunette turned his head slowly. He ran his eyes over her before he spoke.  
“John Watson.” He said, pointing to the blond who was currently running with the ball. “What about you?”  
“Jake Smith. He’s the one shouting at the ref.” She sighed. “I’m Rosie.” She extended her hand to the lanky teenager.  
“Sherlock.”  
After that, she always talked to Sherlock. She’d hadn’t been sure if the pair were just friends until John scored the winning touch down in a game, and ran to the stands to pull Sherlock into a kiss.  
“John, this is Rosie.”  
John was muscular, blond, and tanned, a striking contrast to the boy now hanging off his arm.  
“Hi, Rosie. I’m John.”  
He shook her hand with his free one, his other still clutched by Sherlock.  
Even after she broke up with Jake, and stopped going to the games, she still hung out with the couple. They soon introduced her to Greg, a friend of Johns. He was two years above, so they never really saw him around during class hours, but he played rugby, and had a flat share with Sherlock’s older brother. She soon found herself coming to the games to watch him, and they were dating by the end of the year. 

“You going with him?”  
Sherlock looked up from his book and shook his head.  
“No, I have things to do around here.”  
“Like what?”  
“Read.” He said, holding up his book.  
“Alright, I’ll leave you be.”  
“Sup gays!”  
They both turned their heads to see Irene and molly stood in the door way. Irene had a massive parcel in her hands, and molly was holding about a thousand books.  
“What’s that?” Rosie asked.  
“I don’t think vanilla pod over here can handle the answer.” She said, winking at the girl behind her.  
“I am not vanilla.”  
“Come on, the most interesting place you’ve had sex was the foot of your bed.”  
“And what about you?” The pale girl asked, trying to take off her gloves of with her teeth.  
“Not really a fair comparison is it? Nympho over here has no standards.” Rosie said, the time she found Irene tying a girl to a table in mind.  
“Alright. I bet the last place I had sex was more interesting.”  
“Go on then.”  
“Mycroft’s bed.” The brunette said calmly, licking her blood red lips.  
Rosie’s eyes went wide, her gaze falling on Sherlock at the mention of his brothers name.  
“Oh, he wasn’t there if that’s what you’re thinking.”  
“Obviously.” Sherlock stated, his lack of interest becoming apparent.  
“Hang on was this at that party Greg made the have?”  
“That’s the one.” She said with a wink.  
“Who did you have sex with?” Molly asked.  
“Just some girl.”  
“What about you Rosie?”  
The blonde thought for a moment, then giggled at her answer.  
“Bathroom at Subway. Yes, we did get thrown out.”  
The two other girls chuckled, then turned their attention to the only member of their group who hadn’t been asked.  
“What about curly over there?”  
Sherlock raised his his head when he felt the gaze of his peers.  
“What?”  
“You and Watson. Craziest place you’ve had sex.”  
Sherlock was a classical case of shy in the streets, sexy in the sheets. Although, in this case, the streets referred to his living room.  
“I... I...”  
“In the storage cupboard at a Zumba class that we went to by accident.”  
They all turned around to see John come into the kitchenette to fill up his water bottle.  
“What do you mean you went by accident?”  
“That’s the question you wanna ask?” Irene asked incredulously.  
Molly shrugged.  
“The timetable changed. It was meant to be a cooking class.” John explained.  
“When did you realise you were in the wrong class?” Rosie chuckled.  
“The minute we walked in.”  
“And you figured you may as well put the time to use, and had sex in a cupboard.”  
“Exactly.”  
John winked at Irene before going over to Sherlock.  
“Alright, I’ll be back at eight. Don’t wait up.” He grinned, then bent down to kiss the other boy on the forehead.  
“Bye babe. See ya guys.”  
“Bye.” Sherlock called to him.  
“Ok, so what are we gonna do?”  
“Netflix. Always.”  
They settled on watching rupauls drag race, although Sherlock had little opinion on the choice of show.  
“Alright, so when are we doing this to Sherlock?”  
Said boy turned to look at Irene, who was eyeing him over her glass of wine.  
“What?”  
“Come on, let us dress you up!” She pleaded.  
He looked over to the other two girls who seemed to be considering her suggestion.  
“What do you think, Sherlock?”  
It didn’t seem like a bad idea. He’d always enjoyed dress up as a child, but it was usually pirates, not girls.  
“I’m intrigued.” He said, putting his book down.  
“I’ll get some make up, Rosie, get some outfits, Molly, put on a killer playlist. Let’s drag him up


	2. When John met sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to when John and Sherlock first met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Smut in the next chapter.

“Hey, John. When did you get here?”  
It was freshers week, and John was attending his first uni party.  
“Hey, mike. Yeah, I just got here.” The blond smiled, thrusting his hands in to the pockets of his leather jacket.  
“You got a drink yet?”  
“Ah, no.”  
“There’s a bar over there. I’ll take you.”  
John followed mike over to grab a drink when he caught a glimpse of something dark out of the corner of his eye.  
“Sherlock!” Mike called out to a boy lent up against a table.  
John couldn’t help but stare when he turned around. He was tall with ebony curls, bright blue feline eyes, and cheekbones sharp enough to cut glass.  
“Hello.”  
“Sherlock, this is my friend John from secondary. Sherlock and I went to sixth form together.” Mike explained, but John was hardly listening, his gaze fixated on the brunette, who was also staring at him.  
“Medical student, you paint and play rugby in your spare time, you’re a long way from home, second child.” Sherlock said in one breath, his eyes roaming john from head to toe.  
“You told him about me then?”  
John turned to look at Mike, who shook his head.  
“Didn’t say a word.”  
John furrowed his brows, then looked back at the other boy. He was regarding the blond with a nervous disposition, awkwardly shuffling his feet.  
“Shall we grab a table?” Mike asked, pointing over to a few standing tables.  
“Sure.”  
“How did you know all that?”  
The next few sentences out of Sherlock’s mouth had John speechless.  
“Yeah. He’s always like that.” Mike grinned, taking a sip of his drink.  
Sherlock had begun to chew the inside of his cheek, his gaze darting around the room.  
“That was amazing.”  
Sherlock’s gaze focused on John, his eyebrows raised.  
“That’s not what people normally say.”  
“What do they normally say?”  
“Piss off.”  
Both boys laughed at this, and it dawned on mike that he was the gooseberry. He hadn’t intended on playing matchmaker, but he couldn’t help but smile at the scene playing out before him.  
“I’m gonna go talk to some people. I’ll catch you guys later?”  
“Sure.”  
“Bye.”  
“So, Sherlock. Can I buy you a drink?”


	3. Are you wearing any pants?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock engage in ‘carnal activities’. Sherlock never takes the skirt off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, this is my first Male/Male smut, so please be gentle with me. I intend to come back and edit the chapter, as this was a bit rushed. Also, I know I have John being all ‘in charge’ but consent is always important.

Two hours later, Sherlock had been dressed in nine different outfits, and had three different make up looks put on him. He now stood before the mirror in a high waisted, maroon skirt, a cream jumper, and thigh high socks matched with his converse. The make up was minimal, some neutral eyeshadows with a hint of gold eyeliner in his waterline, and a tinted lipgloss.  
“Wow. You look beautiful.”  
“No fair. You’re hotter than me as a boy and a girl.” Molly chuckled, reaching out to stroke Sherlock’s arm.  
He grinned, unable to take his eyes off his reflection.  
“Do you like it?” Rosie asked.  
“I love it.”  
Sherlock slowly turned in a circle, admiring himself at all angles.  
“Do you think John will?”  
“Definitely. In fact, we should probably clear out when he gets back. I don’t need you moaning his name stuck in my head again. Worst ear worm ever.”  
Sherlock blushed, burying his face in his hands.  
“Am I really that loud?”  
“Yes”. All three girls replied.  
“Alright, we should go. Come on girls. Have fun, honey.”  
Irene lead the other two girls out into the living space, and to the door. This gave Sherlock time to sort himself out, just in case things went where he was hoping when John came home.  
His heart started pounding when he heard keys in the door.  
“Guys? Sherlock? Where are- fuck.”  
He stopped in the door way, mouth open, eyes wide.  
Sherlock was sat in the middle of the bed, a bemused smile appearing on his face.  
“Do you like it?”  
“You look so hot.” John breathed, darting his tongue out to lick his lips.  
Sherlock shivered, his cheeks flushing.  
John felt his blood rushing to his cock, his jeans suddenly uncomfortably tight. Sherlock looked so gorgeous.  
The brunette jumped up from the bed, but remained leaning up against it.  
“I like it very much.” John took a step towards Sherlock, and slipped his arms around his waist. “Very, very much.”  
Sherlock giggled as John pulled them onto the bed, his legs flying up in the air.  
“John!” He squealed.  
Sherlock lay sprawled out on johns toned chest, his sock covered legs wrapped around his hips. He toes off his shoes, and kicked them to the floor. John connected their lips in a heated kiss, his tongue darting in to Sherlock’s mouth. The slighter teen moaned softly as their tongues danced in passion.  
“I have a question.” He mumbled against the blond’s lips.  
“‘Mmmmm?”  
“Am I really loud when we have sex?”  
“Yes.” John said without hesitation.  
Sherlock pulled back, his eyebrows arched.  
“Am I?”  
John sat up, and rearranged them so Sherlock was straddling his waist.  
“You are. But I love it. Now...” He pressed his lips up against Sherlock’s neck, mouthing softly at his jaw. “I wanna see how loud I can make you scream tonight.”  
He gently bit at Sherlock’s soft skin, enjoying the smell of almonds hitting his nose. Sherlock let out a groan, and rolled his hips forwards. They both shuddered when their clothed erections brushed against each other. Sherlock sucked Johns tongue into his mouth, drawing a long, guttural moan from him.  
“Oh...” John moaned.  
He rolled Sherlock over, making the narrow boy squeak as he trapped him beneath him.  
“Always been good with your mouth, haven’t you baby?” He husked, bucking his hips against Sherlock’s.  
“Yes- oh...”  
“Have to put that to good use later.”  
John kissed Sherlock hungrily, and slid his hand under Sherlock’s jumper, making his abdominal muscles tense. John glanced down between them, and saw the skirt tented up around Sherlock’s erection.  
“I like this skirt. Makes you look very sexy.” He cooed, sliding his hand up Sherlock’s thigh. He was surprised when his hand came into contact with bare skin.  
“You wearing any pants?”  
“No.”  
Sherlock looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, his bottom lip glistening with salvia, and chewed between his teeth.  
“All my underwear was longer than the skirt.”  
“You dirty boy... I’ll have to punish you for that.” John rasped.  
Sherlock shivered beneath John’s body.  
“Does that sound like a good idea?”  
“Yes.” He practically pleaded. “Yes, I’ve been bad... I...Mmmm... john...” Sherlock whined, arching his back as John dragged his tongue down his lean body.  
“Now, what should I do...?” John mused, sitting back to skim his hand over Sherlock’s pale thighs.  
“You could spank me.”  
“Did I say I was asking you?”  
“No sir.” Sherlock said, quickly adverting his eyes.  
“Although, that is a good idea. Over my lap. Come on. Quick.”  
Sherlock jumped up, and crawled over to where John had moved to sit at the end of the bed. John patted his knee, and looked over to Sherlock with dark eyes.  
“Now, Sherlock.” He ordered.  
Sherlock obeyed, and draped himself over johns knee, ass in the air, feet just scraping the floor.  
“You know what you need to say if it gets too much, don’t you?” He asked, running a hand through Sherlock’s curls.  
“Yes.”  
“Yes, What?” John barked, tugging at Sherlock’s hair.  
“Yes sir.”  
“That’s better.”  
By this point, Sherlock was shaking with arousal, his nerves tingling.  
“Oh!” He exclaimed when John’s large hand first came in to contact with his ass.  
John grinned when he felt Sherlock’s cock twitch against his knee, and his nails rake his skin. Another smack came, and Sherlock yelled louder.  
“I’m gonna make you cum just from this....” John whispered, his voice low and husky. “Then I’m gonna fuck you long and hard...”  
Another smack.  
“Until you can’t stand.”  
“Ah!” Sherlock yelped when a smack hard enough to bruise landed.  
Sherlock trembled when John pulled his skirt up, revealing his bare ass. The smack on his exposed skin had him cry out, his hips jolting forwards. There was an angry red mark already forming on Sherlock’s formally creamy skin. John was using all his self control not to lean down and bite Sherlock on the ass, as pleasurable as that would be.  
“John, I... I... need... Agh!”  
Sherlock began humping john’s knee, small whimpers escaping him.  
“Christ, you’re horny, aren’t you?”  
“Yes!” Sherlock howled.  
“Cum for me then.” John whispered in sherlocks ear, making every hair stand on end.  
“I... ahh- oh fuck!”  
One last smack had Sherlock reach his climax, and release himself all over johns legs.  
“Oh... mmm... John... Ah...” He sobbed, his body going limp.  
“What a good boy. You took your punishment so well.” John cooed, reaching down to stroke Sherlock’s cheek.  
“Would you like a reward?”  
Sherlock pulled himself up slowly so he was perched on Johns knee, then nodded his head.  
“What would you like, my darling?”  
Sherlock looked at John, a mischievous look in his eye. He smirked, then sank to his knees.  
“Oh fuck...” John murmured. “You are full of good ideas tonight.” He praised.  
Sherlock beamed up at him before reaching for his zipper. John groaned when Sherlock’s long fingers brushed against his raging hard on. John lifted his hips in order for Sherlock to slide his jeans and boxers down his muscular legs, then threw the garments across the room. Sherlock licked his lips when John’s thick cock sprung free, beads of pre-cum leaking from the head, and dripping down his length. Sherlock made sure John was watching as he bent forwards to give it an experimental lick.  
“Oh...” John moaned, their previous interactions already having him on edge.  
Sherlock ran his tongue down the length, and up again before placing his mouth around it.  
“Ah!” John moaned as Sherlock engulfed his cock in wet heat.  
Sherlock swirled his tongue around the head, occasionally swiping across the slit. Sherlock swallowed around him, making him yelp. Sherlock gasped through his mouthful when he felt johns hand at the back of his head. He looked up, and saw John’s eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. He loved pleasuring John, listening to him moan, watching him cum. Sherlock did his best not to gag when John’s hips bucked forwards, ramming his cock down his throat.  
“Oh, god!” John groaned, his hand fisting Sherlock’s hair.  
Sherlock moaned involuntarily, sending vibrations along John’s cock.  
“Fuck, Sherlock!” He yelled as he shot his load, doubling over in extreme bliss.  
He opened his eyes just in time to see Sherlock swallow the salty liquid. He fell back, and lay still, breathing heavily.  
“Sorry I didn’t warn you.” He murmured, looking up to see Sherlock standing between his knees.  
“I don’t mind.” He said with a sultry smile. “I’ll just go clean my teeth.”  
Sherlock knew John wouldn’t appreciate kissing him after sucking him off.  
John remained on the bed to catch his breath, his vision still fuzzy. He’d sat up by the time Sherlock came back.  
“Come here.”  
Sherlock obliged, sauntered over to the bed, and settled in Johns lap. John put their faces together, but didn’t join their lips in a kiss. Instead, they just breathed each other’s air, the tension between them skyrocketing.  
“Off.” John husked, gesturing to Sherlock’s jumper. He took off the garment, but paused when John stopped him from pulling down his skirt.  
“Leave it on. And the socks.”  
Sherlock grinned, and nodded his head.  
“Ok.”  
“Good boy.” He purred.  
Sherlock shuddered, his eyes closing momentarily.  
“Did you clean yourself up before I got home?” John asked, toying with one of Sherlock’s curls.  
“I did.”  
“Oh, how good you are.” John cooed, and kissed his lips.  
Sherlock wriggled, a smile on his face. He was so turned on he thought he would fall off John’s lap. John was attacking his lips again in seconds, thrusting his tongue in and out of his mouth. Sherlock started to rock his hips against johns faster than before, desperate for friction. He reached down in between them, and gave a few pumps to Johns erection, already hard again.  
“Sherlock...” The blond groaned softly, his pelvis tilting forwards.  
Sherlock mouthed kisses down johns neck, sucking hard at his collar bone. When Sherlock let go, John pulled back to take his shirt off. Sherlock attached his lips to John’s chest, kissing all the way down to his pubic bone. John groaned, his head lolling backwards when Sherlock began biting and sucking at the skin on his hipbones. Sherlock’s tongue sent every nerve ending singing. When Sherlock brought his head back up, John gave him a sloppy kiss, all tongue and teeth.  
“Oh john...” Sherlock mumbled, dragging his hands down Johns muscular body. Much to his disappointment, John pulled back again. He got off the bed, and walked to the other side of the room.  
“What are you doing?” Sherlock queried, crawling across the bed.  
“Getting lube.” John replied, head bent over as he looked through their draws tantalisingly slow. Sherlock suspected he was being slow on purpose.  
“John... I need you now.” Sherlock whined, bringing his hand to his lap to palm at himself through his skirt. John turned around at this, and Sherlock quickly removed his hands. John saw what he was doing, but pretended not to notice.  
“Get on your back.” He said, his voice dropping an octave.  
Sherlock did as he was told, and lay down on the pillows. They’d found out very early on in their relationship that Sherlock had a thing for authority, and if John asked him to do something using a lower register, he would do it, no hesitation. John clambered back on to the bed, and settled in between Sherlock’s long, sock covered legs. Sherlock trembled when John stared down at him with a predatory gaze. John felt his cock throb as he looked at Sherlock. He looked like absolute sin. His hair was a mess, eyes dark with lust, a flush that started at his neck, and continued down his body, and porcelain skin covered with obscenely red and purple bruises and bite marks.  
“Light?” John asked as he pressed a kiss to Sherlock’s abdomen.  
“Green.”  
John smirked, then pushed Sherlock’s skirt up, and pressed kisses along his milky thighs. He moaned softly, and wove his hands into johns hair, tugging slightly. He squealed when he felt the cool gel come into contact with his most sensitive area.  
“Mmmm... ngghh....” He groaned when he felt one of Johns fingers slip inside of him.  
“Oh...”  
His back arched as John stretched him, his mouth gaping in pleasure. John slipped in another finger, grinning when he felt Sherlock convulse around him.  
“I... nnggghh.” He groaned, gripping the bedsheets between his fists.  
Another finger, and he cried out in pleasure.  
“Ah, John!”  
He continued his ministrations, working his fingers in and out.  
“Agh! Oh god!” Sherlock cried, tugging hard at John’s hair when he brushed against his prostate. He whined when he felt John pull his fingers out.  
“What...?”  
“That’s for being impatient earlier.” He rumbled, his voice husky.  
“Don’t think I didn’t see what you were doing.”  
Sherlock whimpered, and looked away under John’s intense gaze. His whole body was tingling with carnal desire. He needed release, but he knew he would get any if he made a fuss about it.  
“Are you going to behave?”  
“Yes.”  
“Look at me when I’m talking to you.”  
Johns voice sent shivers up Sherlock’s spine, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up.  
“Are you going to behave?”  
He cupped Sherlock’s chin with his large hand, making him look at him.  
“Yes.” Sherlock purred, licking his bruise kissed lips.  
“Lie back then.”  
John clambered back on to the bed slid on a condom, and applied the lube.  
“Get your legs open. Hips up. That’s a good boy.”  
Sherlock obeyed, and wrapped his legs around johns waist. The broad teen reached in between them, and lined his rock hard cock up with Sherlock’s entrance.  
“Oh...” Sherlock whined, closing his eyes as John’s tip touched his ring of muscle.  
“Light?”  
“Ah- oh... Green.”  
John pressed his lips up against Sherlock’s as he pushed inside of him. They both moaned loudly, and Sherlock’s nails dug into John’s muscular back.  
“Oh!” He squealed, squeezing his eyes shut.  
John experimentally rolled his hips, looking down at the place where their bodies joined.  
“Ah! Oh god...” Sherlock moaned.  
John slowly pushed deeper into the slender teen’s body, enjoying the way that Sherlock’s body reacted to him.  
“Mmmm... oh!”  
Once Sherlock was accustomed, John settled into a rhythm, rocking his hips back and forth.  
“Oh, Sherlock! Agh!” John grunted, reaching forwards to grip on the head board.  
“Nnngghh! Agh John!”  
John found Sherlock’s lips, and pressed a hungry kiss to them, making slick, wet noises.  
“Ah, oooo...” Sherlock moaned, tugging at John’s hair.  
“You want it harder?” John asked huskily, tugging at Sherlock’s earlobe with his teeth, his breath hot against Sherlock’s skin.  
“Yes...” Sherlock moaned, tilting his pelvis up further.  
He bucked his hips forcefully, rattling the head board as his cock became fully immersed in Sherlock’s channel.  
“Yes! Yes! Yes! Agh, oh god! Yes!” Sherlock screamed, and threw his head back.  
“Not loud at all, are ya?”  
Sherlock blushed, and hid his face in johns neck.  
“I like to hear you. Like to hear you scream my name.” John groaned, thrusting his hips as fast as he could.  
“Agh-nnnggh... agh! JOHN! FUCK!”  
He knew Sherlock was orgasming when he screwed his eyes shut, and howled out Johns name. John watched with hooded eyes as the brunette ejaculated all over himself, semen covering his legs and stomach. John felt shockwaves of pleasure, his muscles spasming, his cock pulsing as he followed. His eyes closed as he emptied his load with a low groan before collapsing on to Sherlock’s cum stained chest.  
“Fuck...” John mumbled as he rolled off the pale teen.  
“We just did.”  
He chuckled, and wrapped his arms around the younger boy.  
“Everything ok? You feel alright?”  
“Definitely.” Sherlock breathed, his chest heaving.  
“Alright, gotta get cleaned up. I’ll get a towel.”  
He passed a flannel to Sherlock, then sorted himself out before slumping back down in bed.  
“You are gonna have to do something about that skirt.” John murmured, looking down at the garment, white streaks staining it.  
“Yes, I cant imagine Rosie will want it back.”  
“Use a good laundry detergent, and we can keep it.” John said with a wink.  
“Mmmm... I like that idea.” Sherlock mumbled, sitting up to straddle John’s waist.  
“Next time you wear it, I want you on all fours.”  
Sherlock moaned softly, and bit his lip.  
“Mmm...” He mumbled, dropping his head to rest on johns neck.  
“We don’t have to get up, do we?”  
“I reckon we’ve got about 15 minutes before the girls come back.”  
“We’ll lie here for a minute, then go and get some tea, shall we? Mmm?”  
John buried his head in Sherlock’s hair, breathing in his lemon shampoo.  
“Ok.”  
They would have stayed there just basking in the after glow if John hadn’t felt Sherlock dozing off.  
“Nah uh. You’re not going to sleep yet. Come on.”  
John rolled him off gently, and went in search of some underwear. He pulled on a fresh pair, and threw a pair to Sherlock. John pulled on a T-shirt, then returned to Sherlock. His eyes were half closed, and he was trying not to yawn. John pressed a kiss to Sherlock’s pale knee before sliding his skirt down, and replacing it with a pair of cotton briefs. He carefully wrapped Sherlock in the white sheet at the end of the bed before hoisting him up.  
“Come on baby.”  
Sherlock wrapped his legs around johns waist, and flung his arms around his neck.  
“Mmmm... sleepy.” He mumbled, nuzzling his face against johns cheek.  
John carried them through into the living room, and gently settled Sherlock on the sofa. He always dozed off straight after sex.  
“Coffee for you I think.”  
John returned to the living room with coffee for both of them, and sat down next to Sherlock who curled up against his shoulder. Johns phone buzzed on the table, Molly’s ID appearing on the screen.  
“Is it safe to come in?” She asked, followed by laughter by Irene and Rosie.  
“Yes, it is.”  
The three girls burst through the door, bags of shopping in their hands.  
“How long have you been outside?” Sherlock asked cautiously.  
“Not long.” Molly said.  
“Have a good time?”  
“We did.” John drawled, pressing a kiss to Sherlock’s forehead.  
“And we destroyed your skirt.”  
Rosie sighed, then chuckled.  
“You owe me a new one then.”  
“Ok.” Sherlock grinned. “The jumper and socks are fine though. We’ll be sure to wash them.”  
John nodded when the blonde girl turned to look at him.  
“We will, don’t worry. I’ll even make dinner to say thank you. Sherlock, just sit there and look pretty.” John chuckled.  
Irene put the TV on, then jumped on to the chair beside Sherlock.  
“Have fun.”  
Sherlock blushed and nodded his head. It hadn’t been an easy road for John and Sherlock. For starters, Sherlock had no idea John was coming on to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked that, and I hope I have managed to write something enjoyable.


	4. Authors note

Hi guys! Just some questions for ya.   
1\. Are there any kinks you’d like them to experiment with?   
2\. What pet names should they use?   
3\. Are you enjoying the story so far?  
4\. Is there anything in particular you’d like me to write?  
Thanks ☺️


	5. Sherlock’s first kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John confesses his feelings for Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is a bit of a dick here. He likes John so much, and it doesn’t even occur to him John feels the same. Hense the ‘dickery’. That’s not a word...

FLASHBACK CHAPTER 

 

“Hey Sherlock.”  
“Hello.”  
The brunette was reading a chemistry book in the library, some notes scrawled on a notebook beside him.  
“What you up to tonight?”  
“Nothing.” Sherlock murmured, not looking up when John jumped on to the table.  
“Wanna go to a bar?”  
“Not particularly. Why?”  
Sherlock eyed John over his book, his brows raised.  
“To hang out...“  
“Why didn’t you say that in the first place then?”  
“Does it matter?”  
“Would have saved us this conversation.”  
“Look Sherlock.” John said, pushing Sherlock’s book down. “Do you want to go to a bar with me? To hang out?”  
Sherlock drew his bottom lip into his teeth.  
“Alright.” 

Taking Sherlock to a bar went as well as John expected. He didn’t like most of the alcohol, and refused to dance.  
“You’re not enjoying yourself, are you?”  
“John, why do you insist on spending time with me?” Sherlock blurted out, his eyes narrowed. “Why do you want to talk to me?”  
John was taken back by this, and hesitated for a moment before answering.  
“Because I like you.”  
Sherlock cut himself off in the middle of a self deprecating ramble, and stared John in the eye.  
“You like me?”  
“Yes. I do.”  
“In what way?”  
“Oh Jesus.” John groaned in exasperation.  
“I fancy you. I find you attractive. You  
Need me to say it another way?”  
Sherlock didn’t say anything. He just looked at John with a blank expression.  
“Ok, now I don’t have your gifts, you’re gonna have to tell me how you’re feel-“  
John was silenced by Sherlock pressing his lips against his own. It was only for a second, but they were soft, and warm. Sherlock pulled back, and adverted his gaze.  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have. I have to go.”  
Sherlock ran out of the bar, leaving John to stare after him. 

He managed to track him down the following day during one of his breaks. He was in the music room, a violin under his chin. He was playing the most beautiful melody, fingers dancing, his eyes closed. John watched him from the hall for a moment, taking in just how beautiful he was. He stepped forwards, and entered the room.  
“Sherlock?”  
The boy jumped, a deafening note coming from the violin.  
“John?”  
His eyes were wide, his lips slightly parted.  
“Sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you.”  
“It’s ok.”  
He put the violin down, and sat down in a chair at the back of the room.  
“I’m sorry I ran off the other night.”  
John walked over to him, and took a seat down beside him.  
“I just panicked. I’ve never... no ones ever... I mean...”  
“Sherlock, was that your first kiss?”  
Sherlock looked up at him, flashing him an amused smile before looking back down.  
“It was. Pretty pathetic for a first kiss, huh?”  
“No. Not at all.”  
John gently cupped his chin, and tilted his head till they were eye to eye.  
“But, if you would like for your second kiss...” He whispered. “To be one to remember...”  
Sherlock’s gaze was flickering between his lips and his eyes, their faces getting closer and closer.  
“Yes...”  
John closed the gap between them, and connected their lips. It was passionate, but gentle; heated, but loving; desperate, but slow. Sherlock pulled back, and looked into johns eyes before pressing their lips back together. John smiled into the kiss, moving his hands up to cup Sherlock’s face. His skin was soft and smooth, his cheeks burning. When they stopped for breath, Sherlock kept his eyes focused on John.  
“That... I... you really do like me?”  
“Yes. I do.” John said with a smile.  
Sherlock returned the smile, little dimples appearing in his cheeks.  
“Shit!” John said suddenly.  
“What?” Sherlock asked nervously.  
“Not you, don’t worry. I have a lecture. I was meant to be there... three minutes ago... shit. Ok, I’ve gotta go, but come to my room later? We can see about a third kiss.” John grinned.  
He placed a chaste kiss on Sherlock’s cheek before dashing out the door, leaving Sherlock to stare after him this time. The brunette picked up his violin again, and allowed the music to flow, his body alive with electricity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys like a chapter where Sherlock loses his virginity? And should  
> John also be a virgin? Let me know, thanks.


	6. Pretty in pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock goes shopping for a surprise for John with the girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and suggestions! Hope you enjoy this, smut in the next chapter... and their ‘first time’ at some point... 😆

“So, last night went well?” Irene asked.  
“It did.”  
“We’re going shopping, do you wanna come with? Buy some of your own skirts to ruin.” Rosie grinned.  
“Alright. Thank you for the invitation. John will be at rugby pretty much all day anyway, so I’ll be great full for the company. When are we going?”  
“In about an hour.”  
Sherlock nodded in understanding, and set his book down.  
“I’ll be ready.” 

“What about that one? Purple is your colour Sherlock.” Molly said, holding out a purple crop top with little white flowers.  
“That’s nice.”  
She found one that would fit him, and tossed it on top of the armful of clothes he was already holding.  
“You’re lucky you’re narrow, other wise you’d struggle to find clothes that fit you here.”  
Sherlock shrugged, a small smile on his lips.  
“Go try these on. Show us each outfit when you’re done.” Irene said, shoving him into a cubicle.  
Sherlock had never tried on so many clothes before. The first thing he tried were some high rise jean shorts which he matched with a pink off the shoulder top. He awkwardly stepped through the curtain where the three girls were waiting for him.  
“Oh, don’t you look pretty.”  
Sherlock blushed. Although he definitely knew he was a boy, he preferred the compliments normally aimed at girls. Pretty, not handsome.  
“Do you like it?”  
“Do YOU like it?” Rosie asked him.  
He looked back at himself in the mirror.  
“Yes.”  
“Then that’s all that matters. Now go try something else!” Irene cheered.  
Next he tried an orange dress.  
“Damn boy, look at those legs!”  
Sherlock chuckled, and tried to shy away behind the curtain.  
Next came a forest green skirt, a mustard jumper, knee high socks of various colours, the purple top Molly picked, and a black crop top with daisies and a bee on it.  
“This is my favourite.” Sherlock said with a grin.  
“You look so cute.” Molly smiled.  
“Thank you. How many more shops? My back account can’t take much more spending.”  
Irene turned to look at the other two.  
“Just one more shop.” She said with a smirk.  
“Anywhere in mind?”

 

“Where are we?”  
“A very special shop where we’re gonna buy clothes that make you feel sexy, and John cum in his pants.”  
Sherlock was lead into the shop by a very determined Irene, his cheeks pink. The lighting was low, giving it a slightly daunting feel, and the air smelt of incense which made Sherlock’s nose itch. Lining the walls were sex toys, lingerie, handcuffs, whips, everything from fifty shades, red lights in the shelves highlighting the objects.  
“Oh my...” Sherlock said quietly.  
“Shall we have a look around?” Rosie asked, linking her arm with his.  
She steered him towards a row of lingerie, some of which were modelled on male mannequins. He looked over his shoulder where he saw Irene, a half filled basket in hand, practically thrusting a lacy panty set into Molly’s arms.  
“What about these ones, sherl?”  
She held out a pair of mauve panties with attached garters. Sherlock was looking around the room, his cheeks flushed, his eyes the size of saucers.  
“Jesus, you’re like a meerkat on speed.” Irene called as she walked over to them.  
“You can always spot the people who have never been to a sex shop before.”  
Rosie and Molly chuckled.  
“How is it possible you’ve never been to one?”  
“I haven’t either.”  
“We guessed that vanilla pod.” Rosie said, affectionately bumping molly’s arm.  
“We buy our... stuff... online.” Sherlock said, awkwardly shuffling his feet.  
“Ah. Well, it’s more fun this way. Now, go try on these!”  
Irene handed him the set Rosie had picked up along with a few more.  
Sherlock had settled on the mauve panties, black crotch less panties, and some thigh high tights. The things Irene had grabbed were more dental floss than pants. He couldn’t deny the kick he got when he tried them on, although they would of course look better when he didn’t have his briefs on underneath. He grinned broadly upon seeing himself in the mirror. John was in for a nice surprise.  
Once outside again, Sherlock finally relaxed.  
“Ok. I now own lingerie. Interesting.”  
“John is gonna have to do a lot more than make us dinner, that’s for sure.” Rosie grinned.  
“Forget dinner, lets go to a club!” Irene cheered.  
Sherlock frowned. He hated clubs. Dancing with John was fun, but Sherlock argued they could do that in their living room.  
“Wipe that pout of your face. You and Rosie have boyfriends, you can just grind with them. Molly and I have hunting to do.”  
“You know it makes it sound like we’re gonna eat them right?”  
Irene shrugged her off, and darted off down the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what sex shops look like. Did I get it right? 😆


	7. Sanctify my sins when I pray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is seduced by Sherlock in panties when they go to a club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for the suggestions and comments. I seriously suggest you listen to the song mentioned in this chapter. WARNING! Drunk, (consesnsual) sex in this chapter. Always consensual, just thought I should say. They’re slightly out of character here because booze... Also, the end takes a weird tangent, I just wanted to add to Molly’s character. Sorry if it’s a bit odd.

Sherlock was stood in front of his mirror trying on the black crotch less panties. They were high rise, with two extra bands, one that went just below his belly button, and the other sat on his hips. He’d decided he wanted to wear one of the new things he’d bought, but he wasn’t quite ready to wear anything that would show. This would be his little secret; One that he might let John in on. He pulled on a grey T-shirt with the ‘queen’ logo on it, and a pair of black skinny jeans, the two bands peaking over the waistband. He rearranged himself when he felt the denim push the fabric of the panties flush against his skin, sending a little shiver down his spine.  
“Hey guys.”  
John was home.  
“This is going to be an interesting night.”  
Sherlock winked at his reflection, then went into the living space.  
“Hey baby. The girls said they took you shopping?”  
John was leant against the fridge in his rugby kit, mud on his knees, perspiration dripping from his forehead. If they didn’t have plans, Sherlock would have flashed him the underwear then and there. But instead, he simply walked across the room and flung his arms around johns neck.  
“They did indeed.” Sherlock murmured, breathing in Johns scent. Aftershave and sweat.  
“So what did you buy?”  
Sherlock felt the girls staring at him as they waited for his answer.  
“Some things I think you’ll like.” Sherlock said quietly, batting his eyelashes.  
John licked his lips, and hummed.  
“And we have company...” he trailed off.  
Sherlock grinned, and moved his head.  
“Never stopped you before.” Rosie chuckled as she got up to grab a drink.  
“So how comes you three are dressed up?”  
“We’re going clubbing.” Molly said with a grin.  
“And yes, ‘we’ includes you, John.”  
“And yes,” Irene said, cutting off whatever he was going to say. “We convinced Professor Fussy Face here. He’s on board.”  
John quirked his eyebrows at the brunette in question.  
“Alright, I’m game.”

 

“This is why I hate clubs!”  
“What?!”  
“This is why I hate clubs!” Sherlock yelled over the thumping music.  
“You can’t hear yourself think!”  
“It’s why you hate them when you’re sober! Drink!” Rosie shouted, handing the couple each a shot.  
“Gah!”  
“I don’t like that.” Sherlock muttered, inhaling sharply.  
“Do you know why you don’t like it?”  
“Why?” Sherlock asked, his vision already going fuzzy.  
“You’re still sober! Start putting them away! Drink!” 

Neither of them were sure when it happened, but the couple had found themselves on the dance floor, bopping away to Beyoncé.  
“I fucking love Beyoncé!”  
“She is my everything!” Sherlock exclaimed.  
“Name one of her songs.”  
“I don’t know. What’s this one called?”  
John laughed.  
The song changed suddenly, to ‘sanctify’ by ‘years and years’.  
Sherlock began to sway his head, and swing his hips in tune to the song.  
John moved closer to Sherlock so their bodies were pressed together. He placed his hands on Sherlock’s narrow waist, moving their hips in tandem. 

‘When I pray,  
When I-  
When I pray.’

“Mmmm...” Sherlock hummed as their hot, writhing bodies grinded together.  
Sherlock was already dripping with sweat, some from dancing, some from anticipation. He had a feeling John would like the underwear he was sporting. It would definitely make tonight more interesting if John saw them now, but how to get him to see them? He slowly slipped his leg in between John’s, and brushed his knee up against his groin.  
“Sherlock...” 

John hummed.

‘In the night you come to me,  
cos I’m the one who knows who you are, ooh.’

Sherlock looked at John with a smirk, tilting his head to press wet kisses down his strong jawline.  
“Mmmm...” John groaned low in his throat as Sherlock worked his lips, his hands finding their wait to sherlock’s slender waist, gently grazing the exposed skin where his shirt had risen.

‘Give me your confession saying, lately life’s been tearing you apart,  
no.’ 

“What’s this?” He asked when he felt the silky band.  
“Just something I bought earlier.”  
John’s eyes widened, and his cock twitched in his jeans.  
“Oh, and they’re crotchless, by the way.”

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the panties making him horny, but Sherlock threw caution to the wind, and acted on his next impulse.

‘Walk through the fire with you,  
And I know how it can hurt,  
being cut in two,  
and afraid.’

John couldn’t believe what he was seeing as Sherlock started to slowly slide down his body, 

‘So don’t break,  
Sanctify my body with pain,  
Sanctify the love that you crave,  
Oh, and I won’t, no I won’t, no I won’t be ashamed,’

and drop to his knees. 

‘Sanctify my sins when I pray.  
Oh, oh, oh oh,  
When I pray,  
oh, oh, oh.’ 

John looked down at him with lust filled eyes, the desire to bend Sherlock over and fuck him senseless becoming overwhelming. 

Sherlock was careful to push his body flush against John, rubbing against his legs, his cock, his stomach and his chest as he stood back up.

“Bathroom. Now.” John husked, grabbing Sherlock by the hand, and dragging him off the dance floor.  
The bathrooms were empty as they tumbled through the door, lips on lips, hands tugging at clothing, nails raking skin.  
Sherlock was rather stunned as they kissed, his alcohol addled brain taking a minute to catch up. “Oh, John...” He moaned as they fell into a cubicle.  
“Get your pants off.”  
His little display worked better than he predicted. John’s normally deep navy eyes had darkened to black as his lust grew. He was staring at Sherlock with an almost predatory gaze as the brunette pulled his jeans down to his ankles. John chewed his lip between his teeth as he saw sherlock’s new panties revealed to him in full. They were dark; ebony against Sherlock’s ivory skin.  
The song was still playing over the speakers situated in the corners in the room.

‘And there's fire in you,  
And you know it's gonna hurt, being cut in two,  
and afraid,’

“Against the door.”  
Sherlock crossed his arms, and leant them against the door.  
“Do I have your consent?”  
“You do.”  
John knelt down behind Sherlock, and gripped him by the ass. “Oh!” Sherlock gasped when John’s wet lips pressed against his tingling skin. He could feel his erection throbbing as John moved his lips down his thighs, then right up again to the edge of the fabric. “I would like to take these off with my teeth, but I like the way they make your ass look.” John murmured, pinching Sherlock’s ass for good measure. “Maybe another... oh... time.” “Yes, another time. Where I can bind your hands together, and fuck you from behind.” John grumbled, his teeth scraping the skin where Sherlock’s ass met his legs. “I’d tie you up now, but I didn’t bring a belt. I guess that’ll just be something nice for you to think about.” Sherlock shuddered, and clenched his fists. “Alright, just going to clean my hands.”  
Per instruction, John always carried wet wipes and lube in his pockets in case events like this presented themselves.  
“John, please...” Sherlock whimpered. John felt a jolt go to his cock as he heard how desperate Sherlock was for him. “Please what, darling?” He applied a generous amount of lube to his fingers. “What is it that you want?” He cooed, placing his lips on Sherlock’s ear, tugging and biting at the lobe. “Your cock! Please, John... ah!” Sherlock yelped when he felt one of john’s fingers probing at his entrance. “Fill me- fuck me with your... ah... huge cock.” John smiled, and pressed a kiss to Sherlock’s cheek. “Good boy. I’m just going to stretch you first, ok?” “Yes. Ah, mmm...” Sherlock shivered as John moved his finger inside his slicked up entrance. “You’re already weeping.” John teased as he toyed with the damp fabric with his other hand. br /> “It’s not just me who’s getting turned on by theses panties, is it?”  
“No... ooo...”  
John slid his other hand round Sherlock’s front, and situated it between his legs, just under where Sherlock’s testicles sat in the panties. Sherlock groaned quietly, and chewed his lip between his teeth. “When we’re at home, i’m going to have you stretch yourself whilst I watch.” He slipped another finger inside Sherlock’s opening, making his back arch. “Would you like me to watch you get yourself off?” “Yes! Oh god!” John worked his fingers in and out, drawling low whines of pleasure from Sherlock. “Oh fuck...” He groaned when John scissored his fingers inside his channel. “More... please... anghhhh...” Sherlock wasn’t sure what was falling from his mouth by this point. He just knew that he needed John to fuck him, and what he said to get him to just that didn’t matter. Another finger had his toes curl. He cried out at the loss of contact when John pulled fingers out. He turned his head to see what John was doing, and caught sight of him lubing up his thick, lengthy cock. It was flushed with blood, stiff and pulsing. Sherlock felt his mouth watering and his own cock throb. “Ready?” John asked. “Ready.” He lined his throbbing cock up with Sherlock’s entrance. He placed his hands on his hips, the band of the panties between their skin. He inhaled deeply, and thrust into him. 

‘So don’t break,  
Sanctify my body with pain,’

“Oh...” Sherlock moaned.  
“God... Yes... agh...” John started with slow, shallow thrusts, allowing Sherlock’s body to adjust to his length. Said boy had his palms against the door, nails raking the surface. John gradually picked up the pace. He knew sherlock’s body almost as well as he knew his own by now, and he knew what he needed. 

‘Sanctify my sins when I pray.’

He cautiously pushed his cock in all the way, hurrying himself to a hilt.

“Joooohhhnn....” Sherlock groaned, dropping his head against the door. 

‘Oh, oh, oh oh,  
When I pray,  
oh, oh, oh.’ 

John attached his lips to Sherlock’s neck, drawing the soft skin into his mouth, and leaving love bites all the way down to his shoulder.  
“I love how you look in these. So sexy... so hot...”  
“Ah!” Sherlock yipped as John snapped the elastic against his skin.  
“I’m gonna fuck your pretty little ass so hard that you won’t be able to sit for a week.” John growled in his ear.  
“Mmnnnggh!” Sherlock cried.  
John now bucked his hips with abandon, forcefully slamming into Sherlock with each thrust.  
“Harder! You feel so good! Ahh! Your thick cock makes me- Agh! Oh god!” The brunette gasped.  
His legs were shaking as John pounded into him.  
“Ahh!” John groaned as he felt Sherlock sit back on his cock.  
“John... ah!”  
“Agh! Oh god!” The broad teenager moaned, sinking his nails into Sherlock’s pale skin.  
“I want you to scream so loud they can hear you over the music!”  
“Nnngghh! Ahh! Oh!” Sherlock yelped, thumping one of his fists on the door as Johns tip brushed his prostate.  
“Yes! Yes! There! Oh god, don’t sto- Agh!”  
John felt himself tensing, buzzing, ready to burst.  
“Fill me with your cum! Fuck!”  
“Sherlock!” John howled as fire pooled in his abdomen, and he dissolved in pleasure, shooting his load.  
“Agh!”  
Sherlock clenched around Johns stiff shaft, milking him of his release as he finished himself, semen spilling down his thighs. John dropped his head to rest between Sherlock’s shoulder blades as he came down from his high.  
“Ah... oh...” Sherlock panted, his body slumping forwards.  
“You ok?”  
“Yeah.” He murmured.  
Sherlock stayed still as John cleaned him up, then pulled his jeans back on.  
“That was fun.” John chuckled as he did his fly back up.  
“Indeed.” Sherlock beamed.  
John slipped an arm around Sherlock’s waist as they re-entered the club.  
“Where have you guys been?!” Molly exclaimed.  
“They were having sex!” Rosie hollered. She was steadying herself on Greg’s arm who must have arrived since the couple snuck off.  
“I can actually vouch for that, I could hear you guys when I tried to go to the bathroom.”  
“Tried?” Molly asked.  
“Yeah, I couldn’t go in there.”  
“What you do then?” Irene slurred.  
“Did what any normal person would.” He shrugged. “I peed in the street.”  
The six inebriated teens all laughed, those in heels in danger of falling over. They made their way over to a table, and collapsed down in the seats. They realised that they were only five by this point, having lost Irene in the sea of people.  
“Hey, how comes Mycroft didn’t come?”  
Greg went to answer, but John waved off his answer.  
“Never mind, stupid question.”  
“Seriously though, that dude needs to get laid!” Rosie giggled.  
“I might be pissed, but that doesn’t mean I want to hear about my brother’s sex life, or lack there of.” Sherlock stated, his attention going to a stray thread on his top.  
“More drinks!”  
Irene slapped a tray of shots down on the table before collapsing next to Molly.  
“Agh! Irene, is this tequila?” John grimaced at the taste, sticking out is tongue.  
“It is indeed.”  
“Ugh. Babe, take the flavour out of my mouth.” He chuckled, pulling an also gagging Sherlock to him by his shirt.  
Sherlock pressed their lips together in a messy kiss before pulling away in a fit of giggles.  
“Clubs are fun.” He mused, dropping his head onto John’s shoulder.  
“Told you you’d have a different opinion when you were drunk.”  
“Your gramma is appalling.”  
“Oh shut up.”  
Sherlock snickered, and hid his face in johns chest.  
“So, Mol you see anyone you like?”  
“Ummm... no, not really.” She said after a quick glance around the room.  
“What about you, Irene?”  
“Oh yeah. See that redhead over there?” She asked, pointing to a girl sipping on a Cosmo at the bar.  
“Oh, is that the chick you were grinding with earlier?”  
“That’s the one.” Irene said, waving coyly at the girl.  
“I’m gonna go chat her up. Later sluts.”  
“She is a nightmare when she’s drunk.” Greg remarked.  
“She’s always a nightmare. You just don’t live with her.” Rosie chuckled.  
“John, I’m tired.”  
The blond turned his head to look at Sherlock, his eyes hooded and vacant.  
“Me too. You guys wanna go?”  
“Sure. Do you reckon Irene is ready to go?”  
They all turned to look for the brunette. They managed to catch her eye when she took a break from sticking her tongue down the girls throat, and waved her over.  
“Greg, are you coming back with me?” Rosie asked, slipping her fingers through the gap in his shirt buttons.  
“Yeah, I will.”  
“Oh great, so I have to shack up with you six. Brilliant(!)”  
“You could always go and stay with Mycroft, vanilla pod.”  
Molly glared at Irene.  
“You know i’m not as boring as you think I am. So I don’t hook up with random people at bars,” She started, locking eyes with Irene. “Maybe I don’t do sexy skits in cheerleading costumes.” Rosie blushed as Molly faced her. “And maybe I don’t have sex in public bathrooms.” She turned to look at John and Sherlock who were both trying to resist sleep. “But that doesn’t make me boring! You know what, screw you guys. Maybe I will stay with Mycroft.” She grabbed her bag, and stormed out of the club.  
“Molly, wait! Oh, shit.” Rosie groaned.  
“Fuck. Should we go after her?”  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” John said, pulling Irene back into her seat.  
“Let her have her space. We can apologise to her when she’s ready.”  
“We shouldn’t have to apologise. It’s Irene that wound her up.” Rosie said, pointing a finger at the brunette.  
“Oh, What?”  
“Irene, I think I’m gonna go.”  
The red headed girl smiled awkwardly, then disappeared amongst the dancers.  
“Shit.”  
“I’m gonna call Mycroft and tell him he might be getting a visitor.” Greg said, then took Rosie with him as he went outside to make the phone call.  
“We really should go.” John said as he looked down at Sherlock’s dozing figure.  
“Come on baby, we’re going home.”  
“Can I have a piggy back?” Sherlock asked groggily.  
They all stumbled outside, Sherlock on Johns back, and got a cab back to their flat.  
Sherlock was right. Clubs really did suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should she get with Mycroft?


	8. Authors note

Just some ideas. I love knowing what readers would enjoy, so just let me know :)  
1\. Sherlock in kitten ears   
2\. Daddy kink  
3\. BDSM  
4\. Sherlock being non binary instead of just cross dressing. 

I’ve been given some ideas already including dirty talk, and I am currently working on that. ;) 

I’m torn between these ideas. (I could do all of them...) Help please! 😫😆

P.S thank you for the kudos and comments. 

P.P.S if there’s anything you’d like me to write that I haven’t put on there, I’m open to suggestions.


	9. Sherlock the stubborn potatoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang swear to never go drinking again. Till text weekend anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sort of fluffy, comedy, filler chapter. Thank you all for the votes on the suggestions. Smut in the next chapter ;) Hopefully it’s improving.

The next day, everyone was hung over. They could only be great full they had no classes. Sherlock was curled up under a sheet, clad in one of John’s jumpers, coffee in one hand, bottle of water and a paracetamol in the other.   
“Never again.” He mumbled as he swallowed the tablet.   
“You say that.” Rosie sighed from where she was face down on the floor.   
“But we’ll be back next week.”   
John entered the room, and settled down next to Sherlock.   
“My mans right.”   
Rosie turned her head so her cheek was pressed to the floor as Irene came in. She was dressed, hair brushed, fresh make up on her face. Rosie on the other hand had hair like a rats nest, and last nights makeup ringed round her eyes like a raccoon.   
“How...?” She murmured. “We all look half dead.”   
“Hey.” Sherlock frowned.   
“Oh come on, who are you kidding? You look like a shrivelled up kidney bean!”  
He pursed his lips.   
“Too hungover to argue. Oh my god, I must be dying.”   
John chuckled as Sherlock sunk back on his lap, hand to his brow.   
“Drama queen.” He chuckled in affection.  
“Rose, why are you on the floor?” Greg asked as he made his way over to the group.   
“It’s nice and cold, and it’s the only place that doesn’t make the room spin.”   
“Fair enough.”   
He slouched down on the armchair, and began fighting the urge to close his eyes.   
Keys in the door alerted their attention. Hair in a messy bun, eyes shielded by sunglasses, a loose fitting shirt hanging off her frame; Molly stood in the door way.   
“Mol?”   
“Shhh. Too much noise. I’ll forgive you jackasses if no one makes a sound for the next few hours.”   
“Agreed.”   
“Is that one of Mycroft’s shirts?” Irene grinned.   
“Nothing happened.” She said, shrugging the shirt off, leaving her in a camisole.   
“He was a perfect gentleman. Left me on the sofa with a bucket next to my head in case I puked.”  
The others all chuckled weekly, then winced in pain.   
“No, no, laughing bad.” John murmured, pressing his hands to his temples.   
“I’m going to take a shower. I feel like crap.”   
“So do we, join the club.” Greg smiled.   
Molly grinned at him, then disappeared down the hall.   
“Sherlock...?” John drawled, toying with one of his dark curls.   
“Yes, babe?”   
Sherlock tilted his head back so he was upside down as he looked at John.   
“I need to pee.”  
Sherlock scrunched his eyebrows, an amusing sight from John’s vantage point.   
“And...”   
“You need to get up.”  
“But then I’d have to move...” He groaned.  
“Please don’t make me move.”  
John sighed. He sat up, lifting Sherlock’s body as he did, then carefully slid out from under him.   
“There, you didn’t have to move.”   
Sherlock grinned smugly at John, who rolled his eyes in return.   
“You’re basically a sack of stubborn potatoes, aren’t you?” Irene asked, waving a pen at him.   
“Stubborn, I understand, but why potatoes?”  
“I don’t know, you could be any kind of annoying vegetable. Take your pick.”   
Rosie and Greg laughed, but Sherlock seemed less amused.   
“Potatoes aren’t vegetables.”   
“Ugh, never mind. Hey john, Irene just-“  
“I know I heard. The lady doth make a good point, baby.” John teased before allowing Sherlock to settle back in his lap. “But I love you anyway, you quirky box of fries.”   
“You guys have a weird relationship.”  
“Also a good point.” John grinned at Rosie.   
Molly came back into the room a few minutes later in a dressing gown with a towel wrapped round her head.   
“Has any one already done the ‘I’m never drinking again’ speech?”  
“Yeah, Sherlock covered that earlier.” Greg noted.   
“Ah good. Anyone got painkillers.”  
Sherlock aimlessly lobbed them at her over his shoulder, followed by an apology when they collided with her head.   
They spent the rest of their day dosed on painkillers, drank litres of water, all the while Irene just sat back and enjoyed watching them suffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I type ‘stubborn’, predictive text suggests ‘bastard’ next. That could work too 😆


	10. Desperate for your touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John teases Sherlock with some handcuffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, hope you enjoy. BDSM attempt here. SAFE, SANE, CONSESUAL.  
> WARNING: Sherlock gets called a slut during dirty talk.
> 
> Now, let’s see how many synonyms for groan I can find... lets venture.

Sherlock! Sherlock!”  
Sound, lights, people, it all came back at once. Sherlock’s eyes snapped open as he left his mind palace. John was stood before him, and was thrusting a phone, his phone, at him.  
“What?”  
“Mycroft is calling you.”  
Ugh. What did he want. Sherlock reluctantly took the phone, and answered.  
“What do you want?”  
“Charming as ever, brother mine. How are you?” Mycroft’s mellifluous voice asked on the other end of the phone.  
“Cut the small talk. What is it?”  
“Mother and father are coming into see us. I need to borrow one of your female friends.”  
Sherlock put his phone on loud speaker, and beckoned John over to him.  
“If you want to dress one of my friends up to go instead of you, I suggest you use a male one-“  
“No, Sherlock, not for that. I need a fake girlfriend so mother and father won’t give me a condescending lecture on how I don’t have a real one.”  
John chuckled, then quickly covered his mouth.  
“Is molly available?”  
“Not tomorrow, no. Or Rosie for that matter. You are more than welcome to borrow Irene though.”  
“What’s going on? I heard my name?”  
“Sherlock is loaning you to people.” John grinned at Irene, who turned to glare at Sherlock.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Mycroft needs you to be his fake girlfriend.” Sherlock said exasperated.  
“You could have phrased that better.” Mycroft yelled through the phone.  
“I could have, but I didn’t want to. Anyway, Irene, will you do it?”  
She looked up in contemplation, then back at Sherlock.  
“Fine. But tell him he has to buy me something pretty.”  
“You have to-“  
“I heard. Consider it done. Tell her I appreciate her agreeing to come.”  
Sherlock hung up, and disregarded his phone on the table.  
“You obviously have to come too, so if you had plans tomorrow, you don’t anymore.”  
John looked up at Sherlock from the popcorn he was pouring into a bowl.  
“Fine. But you have to buy me something pretty.”  
Sherlock giggled, and threw a pillow at John.  
“Alright, I’m going out. Please keep the sex confined to your bedroom. Not that I care, but Molly and Rosie might throw you out if they find anymore of Sherlock’s underpants under sofa cushions.”  
Irene winked at them, then disappeared out the door. John carried the bowl of popcorn over, and settled on the sofa. Sherlock went to the bathroom, then took his normal place in John’s lap when he returned. Half way through the movie, he felt Johns fingers slip under his shirt, tickling his skin.  
“Mmmm...” He hummed when John placed his lips on his neck.  
John worked at Sherlock’s skin with his teeth, his lips, his tongue, leaving wet marks of slick saliva as he moved his mouth. Sherlock went to turn around, but John put his hand on the back of his head, keeping him still.  
“Keep your eyes on the film.”  
Sherlock released a shaky breath, and did as he was told.  
John reattached his lips to Sherlock’s ear, mouthing at the shell, tracing the sensitive area with his tongue. Sherlock rolled his neck into johns touch, small sighs escaping him. John’s hands travelled up Sherlock’s torso, every nerve tingling.  
“Ahh...” Sherlock whimpered as John began to toy with his nipples, the sensitive buds hard from arousal.  
“Ah, What did I say to you? Eyes forward.” John barked when Sherlock tried to turn around again.  
John paused to see if Sherlock would do as he was told, then went back to pinching the little buds, and rolling them around between his fingers.  
“Oh...” Sherlock moaned, and arched his back.  
Sherlock could feel John’s erection pressing into his back, which fuelled his arousal. He shuffled awkwardly as he desperately resisted the urge to turn around again. His jeans were tented up in front of him, the inside of his boxers already damp.  
“So sensitive, aren’t you?” John asked, running his fingers down Sherlock’s stomach.  
“Mmm.” Sherlock whimpered.  
“I wonder if I can make you cum just from touching you.”  
Sherlock groaned, and reached out to grab a sofa cushion.  
“Let’s see shall we?”  
John moved his hands down to the hem of Sherlock’s soft cotton t-shirt, and pulled it up, revealing panes of soft, porcelain skin.  
John ducked his head, and without kissing his skin, brushed his lips against the small of Sherlock’s back.  
“I love how soft your skin is. So soft, and hot.”  
“Mmm.”  
Sherlock’s head lolled forwards as he inhaled deeply.  
John began to rock his hips softly against Sherlock’s ass, their trousers causing maddening friction.  
“I’m going to touch you... and pinch you... tease you...” John snarled in his ear. “Till you’re a whimpering mess, begging for my cock.”  
“Ah!” Sherlock gasped, his shoulder muscles spasming.  
“I’m going to have you on your knees, fuck your face, and make you gag.”  
Johns voice was low growl, his breath hot against Sherlock ear, making him shiver.  
“I want to make you scream, make you cry my name. I’m going to shag you senseless.”  
Sherlock got so turned on when John talked to him like this. He held back a moan, his toes curling.  
John slipped a hand inside the waistband of Sherlock’s jeans, but kept above his cock.  
“Are you excited baby?” John asked, traipsing his fingers along Sherlock’s pubic bone.  
“Ah! Yes! I’m- I...” Sherlock gasped, screwing his eyes shut.  
John was mesmerised as he watched Sherlock’s body react to him. All his muscles were tensed, his hands were gripping the sofa cushions, and he was breathing frantically.  
“I’m close... I... ah!”  
Sherlock’s hips bucked up, his knuckles turned white, and his eyes flew open as he reached his high.  
“Gah!”  
Sherlock’s whole body spasmed as copious amounts of fluid spurted from the end of his cock, then he fell back on to John’s chest, completely spent.  
“That worked rather well, didn’t it sweetheart?”  
Sherlock flinched in his hypersensitive state when John stroked his stomach.  
“Such a good boy, cumming for me. Now...” John drawled, kissing at Sherlock’s collarbone. “Let’s go to our room... and see if I can do it again.”  
He tipped Sherlock’s head back, and pressed their lips together. The brunette shuffled uncomfortably, his wet briefs clinging to his skin. John took Sherlock by the hand, and lead him in to their bedroom, where he pushed him down on to the bed, their lips never parting.  
“Shall I take these off?” John asked, tugging at Sherlock’s waistband.  
“Yes. Please.” Sherlock moaned against his lips.  
He pulled his trousers and briefs down his legs, and threw them behind him.  
“I have an idea.”  
Sherlock raised his eyebrows, his icy orbs searching Johns gunmetal blues. “Close your eyes, and don’t open them till I say so.” John ordered.  
Sherlock did as he was told. His ears perked up when he heard John rustling in his bed side table. He felt John grip his hands, and pull them behind his back. He guessed what was happening, but he still jumped when the cool leather touched his wrists.  
“Ah!” He gasped, his nerves tingling.  
The urge to open his eyes was strong, but he resisted none the less.  
“You ok?” John cooed softly.  
“Yes, they’re just cold.”  
John chuckled. Sherlock felt him lean in towards him, his minty breath hitting his cheek.  
“You know your safety word. If you need me to stop...” He husked by Sherlock’s ear. “You know what to say.”  
Sherlock sighed softly when he felt John press their lips together.  
“You can open your eyes.”  
When his vision returned to him, he could see John sat in front of him, restraint key in hand. He felt a rush of adrenaline as his gaze landed on what was binding his wrists together. Black, leather handcuffs. Handcuffs were his favourite, closely followed by blindfolds. Both at the same time was pure heaven. He loved being tortured, completely at John’s mercy.  
The blond was staring at him intently, his eyes darkened with arousal, which was also evident by the tent in his jeans. Sherlock licked his lips as he stared down at the bulge, his own cock throbbing.  
“If you ever want to be let out of these...” John drawled, a hand coming up to stroke Sherlock’s cheek. “I suggest you do as I say.”  
Sherlock trembled, his bones liquifying under johns stare.  
“Get on your knees.” John ordered.  
He helped Sherlock off the bed, and pushed him into a kneeling position, his wrists still tied behind his back.  
Sherlock watched with wide eyes as John unzipped his trousers, and slid them down to his ankles. He felt his breath hitch when he saw John’s pulsing member spring free.  
“Open your mouth.”  
Sherlock hesitated before tearing his eyes away, then shuffled forwards on his knees, and wrapped his lips around johns cock.  
“Good boy.” John sighed.  
Sherlock darted his tongue out to swipe it across John’s slit, lavishly licking at the beads of pre-cum at the tip.  
“Mmmm...” John hummed appreciatively, his eyes closing.  
Sherlock enveloped the head of Johns cock slowly, running the flat of his tongue along the underside, being mindful of his teeth.  
“Agh!” John groaned, his jaw clenched as he watched Sherlock move his mouth down his length. He thought he’d loose it then and there when Sherlock hollowed his cheeks, and swallowed more of his achingly hard cock.  
“Sherlock...” he groaned low in his throat, his hand going out to rest on the back of his dark curled head.  
“You look so hot on you knees...with your mouth around my cock.”  
Johns words sent shivers down Sherlock’s spine, and blood to his groin. He looked up at John and batted his dark lashes at him as he swallowed around his cock.  
“Oh god.”  
Johns focus was slipping away as he was grasped by the sensations caused by Sherlock’s mouth, the stimulation maddening. He bucked his hips up, ramming his cock down Sherlock’s throat. Sherlock gagged a little, but he didn’t let go. He continued to bob his head non the less, ignoring the tears springing in his eyes. They had an understanding that if Sherlock wasn’t comfortable, and he couldn’t answer with his mouth full, he would use hand signals, or blink repeatedly. John watched him cautiously for his reaction, but he simply looked up at him with wide blue eyes, and carried on moving his mouth, his lips reddened, slick with saliva and pre-cum. John took initiative again, and held Sherlock’s head in place as he began to frantically thrust his hips off the bed.  
“I love fucking your pretty little mouth!” John rumbled, his eyes screwed shut.  
Sherlock moaned loudly round John’s cock, sending pleasurable waves along his length.  
“God, Sherlock!”  
When he felt himself reaching completion, he gripped Sherlock’s hair tightly.  
“Don’t stop! Don’t stop-Agh!”  
John gasped loudly as he came hard into Sherlock’s mouth, shooting ropes of hot cum down his throat. Sherlock swallowed as much as he could but some of it trickled down his chin. He looked up at John as he coyly licked his lips. John groaned deep in his throat, his eyes wide, chest heaving. After he caught his breath, he pulled Sherlock up from the floor, his fingers under his chin, and sat him back on the bed.  
“Turn around.”  
Sherlock swivelled on the bed so he had his back to John. He felt him unlock his left wrist, but not his right.  
“You ok to keep playing?” John rumbled, his voice harsh and thick as it lapped at Sherlock’s ear.  
He hummed in agreement, anticipation spreading throughout his body, making him tingle. He watched as John looked back in the draw, and pulled out another set of handcuffs.  
“Sit back.”  
Once Sherlock was settled amongst the pillows, John climbed back on the bed, and moved over to him. He pressed a heated kiss to Sherlock’s reddened lips while he cuffed his other wrist, and bound him to the headboard. John moved his head down to Sherlock’s wrist, and kissed his pulse point on each before returning to his face.  
“Light?”  
“Green.” Sherlock breathed, his eyes heavy.  
John bit his lip, a devilish look in his eyes as he lowered his head to Sherlock’s neck.  
He placed wet kisses along Sherlock’s creamy skin, his tongue darting out to taste the sweet flavour. He moved his mouth down to Sherlock’s smooth, rosy coloured nipples, and swirled his tongue around one of them.  
“Joooohn...” Sherlock moaned, throwing his head back.  
John mouthed at the bud, hard under his touch. He trailed kisses all the way down Sherlock’s lean torso, pausing to bite and suck along the way.  
“Nnngghhh!” Sherlock whined, pulling against the restraints.  
He was hot and hard, a simpering mess, unapologetically sounding out his desire to John. He needed John to touch him, but so far, John was keeping his mouth everywhere but where Sherlock needed him most. He ran his tongue back up Sherlock’s body, dipping it into his collar bone. He pressed kisses along his jawline, and proceeded to kiss at his nose and cheeks. Sherlock tried to move forward to catch johns lips in a kiss, but the blond sat back, just out of Sherlock’s reach. He whimpered in frustration, yanking his arms forwards in vane, his wrists aching.  
“I need- I- Agh!” He wailed in desperation.  
“What? What do you need?”  
“I-“ Sherlock stammered, his legs flailing.  
“Tell me.”  
John’s voice was low and ruff, his eyes steely.  
“I need your cock!”  
John’s lips pulled into a smirk as he looked at Sherlock. His cheeks were flushed, his mouth was parted, and his eyes were wide as he vied against the handcuffs. John felt his cock ache at the sight before him. He loved seeing Sherlock like this. Desperate.  
“Maybe I’ll give it to you.” He growled, chewing his bottom lip between his teeth.  
“Maybe I won’t.”  
Sherlock stopped squirming for a moment, and whined, a whine that became a moan as John slipped his tongue into his ear with expert precision.  
“Beg for it. Like the horny slut you are.”  
Sherlock gulped, and shivered. He was so turned on he thought he’d go insane.  
“John, I need you so bad.” He groaned seductively, lifting his hips up, and grinding them against john’s pelvis.  
“I’m so hard for you.”  
He chewed his lip between his teeth, and slipped a knee in between John’s legs.  
John responded by rolling his hips down on Sherlock’s, his erection poking into his creamy thigh.  
“I need your cock inside me.”  
He was panting heavily, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he used his ankles to pull John to him.  
“John I need you to fuck me! Fuck me with your big cock!” Sherlock howled, never breaking eye contact with John.  
“I love hearing you beg.” John rumbled, Sherlock’s pleads sending waves of pleasure down to his cock.  
Sherlock was breathless beneath him as John finally connected their lips. It was heated and passionate as John slipped his tongue into Sherlock’s mouth. He bit gently at Sherlock’s lower lip, drawing moans from the curly haired teen. Sherlock pulled back after a moment to breath, his cheeks flushed. He lifted his pelvis when he felt Johns hands slide down his thighs, and under his back. He pushed a pillow underneath his narrow hips, and spread his legs so they were butterflied. He closed his eyes while he waited for John to find some lube, his heart hammering, his stomach doing back flips. He felt the mattress dip under johns weight as he clambered back on to the bed.  
“Agh!” Sherlock yelped, his eyes flying open as he felt one of Johns fingers probing at his entrance.  
John paused for a moment to allow Sherlock to relax. He nodded for John to continue after a moment, his shoulders dropping. He mewled when John slipped another finger inside his passage, the ring of muscles tensing around his digits.  
“God!” He wailed, his jaw clenching.  
John moved his fingers in and out, eliciting moans of pleasure from the brunette.  
“Jooohhn...” he groaned, his whole body convulsing as John added a third finger.  
Sherlock’s fists were clenched as he trashed about, his eyes screwed shut, on the verge of tears of frustration.  
“I think you’re ready now.”  
Sherlock panted heavily, wriggling as John pulled his fingers out. He settled between Sherlock’s legs after sorting out a condom. He sat for a moment to allow his eyes to wonder Sherlock’s face. His head clouded with arousal as he drank in the sight of him. His skin was glistening with saliva, on his neck, his cheeks, flushed pink, eyes desperate and needy.  
“Please...” The brunette whined.  
John kissed him full on the mouth, gliding his tongue along, but not parting his lips. He pulled back to grip the base of his pulsing, red cock, and line himself up with Sherlock’s entrance. After a quick look up at Sherlock, John tantalisingly slowly sank his thick cock into his channel.  
“Mmmnngh!” Sherlock groaned, tucking his head in towards his chest.  
The first inch or two was always difficult, and it usually resulted in Sherlock leaving claw marks down John’s back. But he was a little tied up for that, and instead pulled his arms forward, rattling the headboard. John kept his gaze firm, but he was cautious as he adjusted himself. He kept his weight on his arms, positioned either side of Sherlock’s head. Said boy was gazing up at him in adoration. He was completely immersed in the moment. The only thing he saw was John. John, with his dark gaze, tousled hair, muscles glistening with sweat. Sherlock felt completely safe. He relaxed after a moment as his body grew more accustomed to John’s movements.  
“God...” He moaned as John began to deepen his trusts, their hips grinding together.  
He wanted to touch John, to run his fingers down his muscled back, to claw at his shoulders; to let him know how much he was being pleasured. Words would have to do.  
“Feels so good... love the way your cock feels- ah!” He gasped, earning a groan from John.  
The blond settled into a steady rhythm, burying his cock to a hilt before pulling almost all the way out.  
“You’re so tight! Mmmnngh!” John grunted against Sherlock’s neck.  
The room was filled with loud moans, cries of pleasure, squelching noises, rattling headboards, and bed springs. It was fair to say their neighbours hated them.  
“Gah!” John moaned, increasing his pace.  
Sherlock lifted his pelvis, and began bucking his hips to match johns thrusts.  
“Don’t stop! John!”  
Sherlock threw his head back in bliss as he let out strangled moans.  
“Who do you belong to?” John barked.  
“You! I’m yours! Only yours- Agh! You own me!” Sherlock howled, digging his heals in to johns back.  
Their bodies moved together, hot, and sweaty, tongues fighting, hearts pulsing.  
“J-o-h-n!” Sherlock yelled out each letter of John’s name between pants as the broad teen pounded into him.  
“Oh god! I love being inside you! Gah!”  
John moved his head, and bit down on Sherlock’s shoulder.  
“Agh, JOHN!”  
Sherlock flailed about, the pressure building in his abdomen becoming too much for him. He could tell John was close too, his movements becoming erratic and sloppy.  
Sherlock cried out when he felt John brush his prostate. He knew it wouldn’t take much more.  
“Are you going to cum?” John husked with another thrust of his hips.  
“Ye- Agh!”  
John leant in, and whispered in his ear.  
“Cum for me then.”  
Sherlock’s head snapped forward, his lips parting in a silent scream as he ejaculated all over his stomach. His arms went limp in the restraints as he came down from his high. After a few more thrusts, John balled the sheets into his fists, squeezed his eyes shut, and came with a cry of Sherlock’s name. His arms gave way, and he fell on to Sherlock’s chest. Once Sherlock returned to reality, he leant forwards to rest his chin on johns head. They were both breathing heavily, hearts pounding, chests heaving. Sherlock whimpered when John eventually softened, and pulled out. He reached over to the beside table, and picked up the previously disregarded handcuff key.  
“You were so good. So well behaved.” John cooed as he unlocked the cuffs.  
Sherlock sighed happily, rolling his head to bush his lips against johns.  
“Are you ok? You’re not hurt or anything?”  
“No.”  
Sherlock lay down next to John, curling up against his side, and nuzzling in to his neck.  
“You sure you’re ok?”  
“Yes.” Sherlock chuckled. “I feel great actually.”  
John smiled, and pressed their lips together.  
“I’m gonna take a shower.” Sherlock mused, running his now free hands down johns chest. He climbed off the bed, and took a long stretch. John rolled over in the purple cotton sheets to sneak a look at Sherlock in all his glory. His long, lean, and lightly toned body was glistening with sweat, adorned with fresh love bites, and a proper bite mark on his shoulder. He bent over to stretch, tensing all the muscles in his back and ass. John shook his head at the tease that was his boyfriend. He crawled across the bed, and placed his hands on Sherlock’s waist. He added to Sherlock’s collection of marks by biting softly at the smooth skin of Sherlock’s ass.  
“Oh!” Sherlock gasped, whipping round to look at a grinning John.  
He drew his lower lip in between his teeth to smirk at John.  
“Want to join me?” He asked, tilting his head towards the bathroom.  
“Who could turn down such a tempting invitation?”  
John followed Sherlock into the bathroom, where he hoped the sound of the shower would drown out Sherlock’s screams of pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants shower sex, who wants blindfolds?
> 
> P.S. I can do a flash back chapter where John and Sherlock have a discussion about their kinks, safety words, all that.


	11. Brunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock gets bored at brunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Who wants smut in the next chapter?

“So, Irene, how long have you two been together?” Mrs Holmes asked with a smile.   
“Five months now, isn’t it babe?”   
Irene reached over to the sharp nosed boy, and squeezed his hand. He didn’t flinch, and his expression didn’t show any surprise he might have.   
“Yes.” Mycroft said calmly, squeezing Irene’s hand back.   
“Mikey, how come you’ve never introduced us before?”   
He looked back over to his mother.   
“I guess I wanted to keep her all to myself.” He said dryly, tugging his lips in to a smug smile.   
“Isn’t he sweet?” Irene grinned.   
Sherlock and John looked from each other to Irene and back again. They were amazed at how well she was behaving. Sherlock grinned to himself at the reminder that this by no means meant he had to behave. He toed off one of his shoes, and discretely began rubbing his foot up and down johns ankle. He didn’t seem to mind, and affectionately bumped his knee against Sherlock’s.  
“John, how are your parents?”   
“Oh they’re good thanks.” John smiled at Mr Holmes. “They asked after you both last time they visited.”   
Sherlock moved his hand to rest on johns knee. John inhale deeply, but showed no other reaction.   
“Oh that’s sweet. We’ll have to arrange to see them some time. Sherlock, pass me the coffee please darling.”  
Sherlock used his free hand to pass his mother the coffee jug, and slid his other hand further up John’s leg. Mr Holmes engaged Mycroft in a conversation, and Irene got up to go to the bathroom. This left Mrs Holmes to talk to John and Sherlock.   
“So, you’re still living off campus?”  
“Yeah, we are. We can move back in our third year, but I think we might stay where we are.”   
John went to take a sip of his juice, but nearly choked when he felt Sherlock’s hand directly over his groin.   
“You Alright dear?”   
“Fine, Thank you Mrs Holmes. Just ummm... ahem... went down the wrong way.”   
He turned to look at Sherlock, who simply shot him a coy smile, and popped a grape into his mouth.   
John turned his attention back to Mrs Holmes, who continued asking him questions, seemingly oblivious to what her son was doing underneath the table.   
“And how about studying? Are you enjoying the subject?”   
“Very much so.”   
Sherlock couldn’t help but marvel at John’s poker face. His face was relaxed, and his body was completely still.   
“Sherlock, sweetheart, what about you?”   
“Oh yes. The teachers are good. The course work is a little easy though.” Sherlock shrugged.   
“Oh course. Nothing is ever hard for you is it?”  
Sherlock couldn’t help but grin.   
“Oh, some things are.”   
He tried to keep too much mirth out of his voice as he squeezed John’s bulge through his trousers. The blond’s eyes flew wide, and his hands curled into fists at his sides. John was only great full that Irene can back at that moment, and inadvertently distracted Mycroft and his parents.   
“Are you Alright, John? You look a little tense.” Sherlock asked innocently.   
John glared playfully at him.   
“Just a little stiff. Guess I slept funny.” He mused, taking a sip of his tea.   
“I guess you did.”   
John eyed the brunette over his teacup with a smirk playing at his lips. Sherlock was always innocent, and well behaved out and about, but at home, alone with John, he was naughty little slut. When the two crossed over, it was more than John could handle. If they weren’t in a public place, John would have him on the table, on the floor, against the wall, but for now, that would have to wait. The thought was exciting, thrilling.   
“Alright, is everyone finished?” Mr Holmes asked.   
Everyone nodded their agreement, and Mr and Mrs Holmes went to pay the bill.   
“Well that went well. Being your fake girlfriend wasn’t entirely awful.” Irene sighed.   
“It was actually fairly amusing. I appreciate your services.”   
“Jesus, Mycroft you make me sound like an escort.”   
“Apologises. Now, here is the ‘something pretty’ I promised you.”   
Mycroft reached in to his coat pocket, and slid a pouch across the table.   
“Oh, it’s so sparkly.” Irene cooed as she looked at the bracelet inside the pouch.   
“Thank you.”   
Irene slung her arms around his neck, and pressed a kiss to his cheek.   
“I’ll be expecting my something pretty when we get home.” John whispered in Sherlock’s ear.   
He grinned when he saw Sherlock shiver. They all turned their attention to Mr and Mrs Holmes as they came back to the table. They all thanked them for brunch, then went outside.   
“Well, the missus and I have got theatre tickets today, but we’re in town till Wednesday morning. How about dinner Tuesday night?”   
“Sounds great.” Irene and John agreed before either of the other two could respond.   
“We’ll be off then. See you on Tuesday.”   
“We’re gonna take off too.” John said.   
Sherlock grinned in anticipation.   
John grabbed Sherlock’s hand, and practically dragged him all the way back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos! 💖


	12. You know what happens to naughty boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shelrock gets punished for his behaviour at brunch. He should have known it would come back to bite him in the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

The second they were through the door, John was attacking Sherlock’s lips with his own. He kissed him forcefully, desperately, and with passion, thrusting his tongue in and out of his mouth. He bit at his lips, gently clacked their teeth together and massaged his tongue over Sherlock’s. Sherlock was moaning without shame, no care to how loud he was. Items of clothing dotted the floor in a trail to their bedroom door. Sherlock was only in his briefs when John pinned him to the door with his hips, holding his lanky arms up above his head.  
“John...” Sherlock moaned with a roll of his hips.  
He threw his head back into the wall when John mouthed at his neck, kissing, biting and sucking at his pulse point.  
“Oohhh...”  
John bucked his hips forward forcefully, pressing his erection further between Sherlock’s legs. Their bodies were flushed together, hot, and sweaty. John could feel Sherlock’s cock throbbing against his side, tempting him.  
“On the bed.” He ordered, his voice low.  
Sherlock felt his briefs dampen and his insides quiver at the sound of johns voice.  
He obeyed, and settled on the bed. He trembled where he sat as John walked over to him, his intense, steely gaze making his cock ache.  
“Off.” John barked, pointing down at Sherlock’s briefs.  
He pulled them off, and threw them into a corner before sitting back on his heels, his dripping erection standing stiff between his legs. John walked round to the other side of the bed, and went through the chest of draws. Sherlock inhaled audibly when he saw the red, satin blindfold in johns hand.  
“Come here.”  
Sherlock crawled to johns side of the bed, and knelt down before him. John leant in by his ear.  
“Do I have consent to play with you?”  
Sherlock felt the hair in the back of his neck stand up.  
“Yes.”  
He stayed as still as he could as John tied the blindfold round his head. He gasped loudly when he felt satin ties round his wrists.  
“You’ve been a very naughty boy. Teasing me like that.” He rumbled against Sherlock’s ear.  
He grinned when he felt the younger boy quiver against him. Without his sight, everything else was intensified. Johns breath in his ear, the satin on his wrists, the cotton bedsheets on his bare legs, the smell of arousal and sweat driving him mad.  
“Do you know what happens to naughty little boys?”  
Sherlock shook his head.  
“They get spanked.”  
Sherlock thought he might cum then and there, but he forced himself to keep it together. He felt John moving him till he was over his lap at the edge of the bed. First, Johns hand just lightly grazed his ass cheeks. He ran his hand over the smooth skin, only applying a small amount of pressure. Sherlock willed himself to stay quiet, but a gentle smack had him groaning loudly, and sinking his nails into johns thigh. He could feel Johns hard cock pressing into his abdomen, exciting him even further.  
“Gah!” Sherlock gasped as John hit him with more force.  
He brought his tied wrists up to his face, and stuffed his fists into his mouth. He let out muffled sounds of pleasure as John continued to smack his ass, no doubt leaving marks all down his skin. Sherlock felt Johns breath right by his ass, followed by a bite. Sherlock cried out in ecstasy, his fists falling from his mouth.  
“What were you playing at today?” John barked, smacking Sherlock again.  
The brunette didn’t respond.  
“Answer me.” John growled, moving his hands up to tug at Sherlock’s hair.  
“I was trying to make you cum daddy!” Sherlock howled.  
John felt himself pulsing in his boxers at Sherlock’s words, beads of moisture collecting at the tip.  
“I wanted to pleasure you- ah!”  
Sherlocks cock throbbed against johns leg, leaking unapologetically.  
“I-Agh!”  
John smacked him without abandon, the little whimpers and moans from Sherlock sending waves of pleasure along his length.  
“Harder!” Sherlock wailed.  
“So you’re demanding now, too are you?”  
“No, daddy, no! I only want to- Agh! Please... you... oh...” Sherlock protested, his whole body convulsing.  
“Really?” John cooed, moving his hand up to run it through Sherlock’s curls.  
“Yes!”  
He waited for Sherlock to stop quivering before pulling him up so he was perched on his lap.  
“Get on your knees then.” He leant in so his lips were millimetres away from Sherlock’s ear. “And take my cock like the little slut you are.”  
Sherlock shivered, his mouth parting slightly. He was so turned on it was almost painful. John helped him down to the ground, and placed a pillow under his knees. Sherlock listened intently as John unzipped his trousers, and pulled them down his legs. His breath hitched when he felt Johns thick cock press against his lips. He opened his mouth, and placed his lips around the head. There were already beads of pre cum at the head for him to lick.  
“That’s a good boy.”  
Sherlock began to bob his head slowly. After a moment, he hollowed his cheeks, and took about three quarters into his mouth. Normally he’d resort to his hands here, but that wasn’t really an option now. He swirled his tongue around the head, tracing the muscle along the slit, gently grazing the sensitive skin with his teeth.  
“Sherlock...” John groaned low in his throat.  
Sherlock smiled internally, and kept working his head up and down. John was so close already. The sight before him was sinful. Sherlock, blindfolded, tied up, and with his perfect, plump lips wrapped round his penis. Sherlock knew exactly how to please John. He moaned, and swallowed round johns dick, making the athlete cry out, and grip the back of his head. He came hard down Sherlock’s throat, strands of creamy fluid filling his mouth. The brunette gagged, but managed to swallow after a moment.  
“What a good boy. So good for Daddy.” John panted after he caught his breath.  
Sherlock let out a strangled moan when he heard John refer to himself as ‘Daddy’. He was so desperate to cum, his limbs shaking with arousal, his head fuzzy.  
“Up you get. On your back.”  
Sherlock did as he was told, and patiently waited for johns next instruction. He felt John right next to him, his warm, minty breath tickling his skin, and turned his head towards the sound of his voice. He yelped when he felt Johns hand on his cock.  
“Your turn.” John husked as he slid his hands up Sherlock’s legs. As usual, he started of with slow, steady strokes, but Sherlock was already so hard and desperate for John to touch him that he was thrashing about and moaning in seconds.  
“John... oh god... agh... ah!”  
“You’re really horny, aren’t you?” John teased, pausing his actions to press a kiss to Sherlock’s inner thigh.  
“Yes! So horny! Please- ah!” He squealed when John restarted his actions.  
Sherlock threw his head back in sheer bliss, bucking his hips, and pulling at his restraints.  
“Love seeing you like this.” John rumbled.  
Sherlock’s whole body quaked, his nerves on fire.  
“I... I... oh god... ah!”  
A few more pumps, and he was wailing and arching his back as he came on to his chest.  
“Good boy. Now sit up so I can untie you.”  
Sherlock lifted his heavy head, heart hammering away, and presented his wrists in Johns direction. The blond slowly undid the restraints, and took off the blindfold.  
“You ok, sweetie?” John asked, his voice softened.  
Sherlock nodded his head bashfully, a flirty smile tugging at his lips.  
“I’m fine.”  
“You sure? You need anything?”  
Sherlock stretched his arms above his head as he yawned.  
“Sleep.”  
He dropped back so he was resting on Johns shoulder.  
“Ok, baby. You have a little nap.”  
After cleaning up, John scooped Sherlock into his arms, and gently placed him under the sheets and amongst the pillows.  
“Love you.” John grinned as he pressed his lips to Sherlock’s.  
Sherlock smiled into the kiss, and affectionately bumped John with his head.  
“Love you too.”  
John suspected Sherlock was already sound asleep by the time he left the room.


	13. Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock recalls the night he lost his virginity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this! Let me know if you have suggestions. 😉

Sherlock was slumped in a chair reading a book when John came home.  
“Hey babe.”  
“Hello.”  
Sherlock rolled his head in John’s direction so the blond could kiss him.  
“I see- taste- those pumpkin spiced lattes are back.” He grinned, licking his lips.  
“They Are Indeed. I would have bought you one, but I didn’t think you liked them.”  
“I don’t really.” Sherlock shrugged.  
John walked over to the kitchen, and put the radio on while he delved around in the fridge. Sherlock cocked his head when he heard Lana Del Ray’s ‘ride’ start to play. He still remembered the first time he heard it. 

 

“Ummm... Sherlock... what the fuck are you doing?”  
John was peering at his boyfriend over the sofa, watching as he appeared to be fighting a losing battle with a tin opener.  
“Opening a tin. What does it look like?” Sherlock snarked, the tin of pineapples clearly getting the better off his emotions.  
“Like that tin is making you it’s bitch. Give it here.”  
John jumped up from the sofa, and walked over to Sherlock, who seemed all too happy to pass the seemingly imperative metal container on to someone else. Sherlock watched over John’s shoulder as he eventually managed to open the tin.  
“There you go.”  
“My hero.” Sherlock giggled, and pressed a kiss to johns cheek.  
John turned his head to catch Sherlock’s lips in a kiss. Said boy squeaked in surprise, they happily opened his mouth when John slipped his tongue passed his lips. He stepped in between John’s leg, rubbing his knee up against his groin.  
The blond groaned in to Sherlock’s mouth, his pelvis tilting forwards to pin the slighter teen to the counter with his hips. Sherlock moved his hands up to run them through johns hair, tugging softly at the roots.  
“Sherlock...” He groaned softly.  
He lifted Sherlock up on to the counter, and positioned himself between the brunette’s long legs. Sherlock felt pleasure coursing through him as he felt john’s thick erection poking at him through both their jeans. John massaged Sherlock’s tongue with his own, drawing low moans from the other boy, fuelling arousal in both of them. Sherlock ran his fingers down johns back, and fisted his shirt in to his hand, lightly raking his bare back with his nails.  
“Do you want to go to my room?”  
John pulled back to look at Sherlock in surprise. Although the couple had been going out a few months, Sherlock still seemed unsure when it came to initiating anything. His eyes searched john’s as he waited for an answer. John leant in, and pressed a kiss to his temple.  
“Very much so.”  
Sherlock beamed up at him before John crashed their lips back together. Sherlock’s mouth was warm, and wet, his tongue soft like velvet, and tasting ever so slightly of mint and ginger. Sherlock’s unique taste. John lifted him off the counter, and carried him across the room to Sherlock’s bedroom. Even though it was only a short distance, it still took a lot of coordination and balance, and they ended up falling against the wall in a heap of laughter.  
“Oh fuck.” John chuckled as they tried to reorganise themselves. Sherlock giggled, and buried his head in Johns neck. They eventually managed to stand up, and stumble in to Sherlock’s room.  
“Let’s try this again.” John ginned against Sherlock’s lips as he lay him down on the bed. He positioned himself between Sherlock’s legs, his hands either side of his dark head, his muscled arms trapping the slighter teen. He kissed Sherlock’s lips hard enough to bruise them, nipping at them with his teeth, running his tongue along their smooth surface. John moved his head down to Sherlock’s alabaster neck, and began sucking there, leaving dark love bites.  
“John...” Sherlock moaned softly, arching his back into John’s touch.  
The athlete pulled back to admire his handwork. Sherlock’s neck was dotted with hickeys, flushed with blood, lips glistening with saliva, eyes dark with arousal. His cock throbbed from where it was still sheathed in his trousers, painfully hard. Sherlock snapped him from his daze when he sat up, and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, pulling him back to him.  
“You look so gorgeous.” John moaned, slipping his hands up Sherlock’s side.  
Sherlock blushed, and drew his lips between his teeth. John brushed his nose against Sherlock’s nose and cheeks, breathing each other’s air. He pulled Sherlock’s t-shirt off slowly, grazing his ribs with his knuckles, making him shiver. He rejoined their lips in a passionate kiss, opening Sherlock’s mouth, and dipping his tongue in to his mouth. Sherlock made short work of Johns button down, which joined his t-shirt on the floor. John rolled Sherlock back down in to the pillows, pressing them both into the mattress.  
John ran his hands down to the waistband of Sherlock’s jeans, and tried to pull them down.  
“I need to... I...” Sherlock gasped, reaching down between them to undo the buckle of his belt.  
“Oh.” John chuckled, resting his head against Sherlock’s as he waited for him to shimmy his jeans down. Once they were off, John threw them over his shoulder where they landed in a corner somewhere.  
Sherlock fumbled blindly with the zipper of Johns jeans, never breaking their kiss.  
“God, there are so many things I want to do to you.” John groaned, his eyes hungry as they roamed Sherlock’s lithe body.  
“Why don’t you tell me what they are...” Sherlock breathed, running his long fingers down John’s back. “And I just might let you do them.”  
John darted his tongue out to lick his lips, a smirk forming on his face. He kissed Sherlock forcefully, emitting a groan from the younger teen.  
“I want to touch you where you’ve never been touched.” John husked.  
Sherlock swallowed audibly, and exhaled a shaky breath.  
“Kiss you where you’ve never been kissed.”  
Sherlock let out a low moan as Johns silky voice licked at his ear.  
“Make you cry out in pleasure.”  
Sherlock involuntarily bucked his hips up, a strangled whine escaping his lips.  
“Make you scream my name.”  
Sherlock quaked beneath John, and sunk his nails in to his back.  
“Would you let me do that?” John drawled, taking Sherlock’s earlobe into his mouth.  
“Yes.” Sherlock groaned, rocking his pelvis forwards.  
“Is there anything else you want me to do?” John asked, mouthing at the sweet spot on Sherlock’s neck.  
Sherlock gasped, and rolled his head. He looked deep into Johns eyes, and smiled coyly at him.  
“I want you to make love to me John.”  
Johns eyes flew wide, his jaw dropping. He and Sherlock had fooled around a lot, but never got this far.  
“You... you want me to...”  
“Yes, John I want you to fuck me.”  
Although Sherlock was shy, and bashful, he spoke his mind, and asked for what he wanted. Said boy was staring up at John with wide eyes, lips parted, and chest heaving.  
“What do you say?”  
John grinned widely.  
“I say fuck yes.”  
John pressed their lips together in a sloppy kiss.  
“100%.”  
Sherlock smiled against johns lips.  
“You’re gonna need to take your pants off then.” John chuckled as he trailed his fingers down Sherlock’s body.  
“Mmmmm...” Sherlock hummed, lifting his hips so John could pull his underwear down, shivering as the cotton garments were dragged against his skin.  
“So beautiful. You’re so beautiful.”  
Sherlock watched with a dazed expression as John dipped his head, and began pressing kisses down his body. He arched his back as Johns tongue swiped across his skin, moans tumbling from his mouth, pleasure gripping him.  
“John...”  
John grinned as he watched the brunette squirm under his touch, his eyes closing, his hands gripping the bed sheets. Sherlock was turned on to the point of painful, his cock throbbing between his legs. John kissed all the way down to his pubic bone, pausing to suck the skin in to his mouth.  
“God... John...” Sherlock gasped, reaching down to curl Johns soft hair in to his hands. John moved back up Sherlock’s body, and brushed their lips together.  
“I’m just going to ummm... clean myself up... wait here for me?” Sherlock asked, tilting his head like a puppy does when it’s trying to read your expression.  
“Sure.”  
John stared after Sherlock as he shrugged on his dressing gown, and disappeared down the hall. He sat on the bed, fiddling with the sheets, running them through his fingers, trying to take the focus off the pulsing erection between his legs. Sherlock was not only the first boy he’d been with, but the first person. He’d had a hand full of girlfriends, but it hand never gone very far. He had known Sherlock was the one for a while, but he had wanted to wait for Sherlock to make the first move. He was ecstatic that Sherlock was ready, and that their first times would be together. He knew it was cliche, but it was also kinda hot. The very thought that Sherlock had never been touched at all turned him on immensely. He got off the bed, and reached in to the pocket of his jeans to retrieve his phone. He scrolled through the list of songs, and selected ‘Ride’ by Lana Del Ray. He looked up upon noticing Sherlock’s presence. He was standing by the door, his cheeks flushed.  
“Music?”  
“Yeah. Thought it might set the mood.”  
Sherlock grinned, and made his way across the floor. He dropped his dressing gown, and John licked his lips. Sherlock was stunning. Long legs, perfect cock surrounded by dark curls, smooth skin, lightly toned stomach, sharp cheekbones, and glistening silver eyes. Silver eyes that were focused on John, hungry.  
“Come here.”  
John took Sherlock by the hand, and pulled him down to him.  
“God I love you so much.”  
Sherlock giggled as he fell into Johns lap.  
“I love you too. So much.” He added, brushing Johns nose with his.  
They exchanged a deep kiss, delving their tongues so deep in to each other’s mouths they were close to tonsil hockey territory. They pulled back to breath, just staring into each other’s eyes.  
“Lube is in the bottom draw, right?”  
Sherlock smiled, and nodded his head. John gave him one more kiss before jumping off the bed to rummage through Sherlock’s draws. He climbed back on to the bed with the bottle, then beckoned Sherlock to move closer to him.  
“Do you want to do this yourself, or do you want me to do it?”  
Sherlock chewed his lip in contemplation. He leant in, and pressed a kiss to johns cheek.  
“I want you to do it.”  
Johns lips quirked in to a grin.  
“I was hoping you’d say that. Lie down then.”  
Once Sherlock was on his back, John settled between his legs, and applied a generous amount of lube on his fingers.  
“Are you ready?”  
Sherlock drew his lips into a smile.  
“Yes.”  
John placed his hands on Sherlock’s knees, and rested his weight on them so he could lean down to kiss him.  
“If you need me to stop at any point-“  
“I know.”  
Sherlock reached forwards to stroke johns cheek.  
“I trust you.”  
With this confirmation, John gingerly pressed a lube coated finger at Sherlock’s hole.  
“Mmm...” Sherlock shivered.  
Pleased with his reaction, John slowly began to push his finger inside Sherlock’s entrance. Sherlock’s breath hitched, and his stomach muscles spasmed.  
“This ok?”  
“Yes... mmm!” Sherlock sighed, screwing his eyes shut.  
John started to pump his fingers in and out of Sherlock’s warm channel. After a few moments, Sherlock relaxed.  
“More... please... more...” He moaned, rolling his head from side to side.  
John watched Sherlock closely as he slipped another finger inside him.  
“Oh god...”  
Sherlock’s back arched off the bed, his eyes still squeezed shut.  
“Do you like this?” John cooed, grinning as he watched Sherlock flail about in pleasure.  
“Yes!”  
John wondered what would happen if he spread his fingers in a scissoring manor. Sherlock whined, and bolted upright, his eyes still scrunched shut.  
“Oh god!”  
Sherlock panted heavily, sheets balled in his fists, legs spasming.  
John slowed his pace momentarily to add a third finger.  
“Fu- oh! Agh!” Sherlock howled, the pressure in his abdomen driving him insane.  
“I’m gonna... oh... I- Agh!”  
Sherlock doubled over as he ejaculated on to his stomach, stars clouding his vision.  
John pulled his fingers out, and stayed quiet, unable to tear his eyes off the sight before him.  
“That... I... thank you.” Sherlock panted, his breaths uneven and shallow.  
“You’re welcome.”  
John smiled broadly, and leant in to kiss Sherlock’s lips.  
“That’s just a taste of what’s to come.”  
Sherlock blushed, and hid his face in his curls. When he turned back to look at John, his eyes were dark, almost midnight blue, his pupils dilated. They exchanged another heated kiss, desperate for the others touch, practically sucking the air from each other’s lungs. John gasped when he felt Sherlock reach down in between them, and squeezed his rock hard cock.  
“I should probably get a condom.” John noted before things could escalate further.  
Sherlock frowned, his lips pouty.  
“Do we have to? I got tested last week. I’m clean.”  
John chewed the inside of his cheek, his eyes drifting up. He looked back at Sherlock who was staring at him intently.  
“I am too. Ok, if you’re sure, then it’s alright with me.” John grinned, leaning in to brush a curl out of Sherlock’s face.  
He gently tilted Sherlock’s chin up so they were facing each other. Their lips connected in a tentative kiss, Johns tongue slipping in to Sherlock’s mouth. He pulled back to breath, and to pull of his boxers. He couldn’t help but grin when Sherlock, despite having seen John’s cock before, licked his lips.  
Sherlock felt himself hardening again as he stared down at John’s ‘impressive equipment’, beads of pre-cum leaking from the tip. “Pass me that pillow.” John said, gesturing to a pillow at Sherlock’s end of the bed.  
“Why?”  
“I want to be able to look at you. Get your hips up.”  
Sherlock did as he was told, and allowed John to push the pillow underneath him. He shuffled about to get comfortable, then lay still while John sorted out the lube. He squeezed a generous amount of it on to his hands, then after a nod from Sherlock, gingerly applied it to the brunette’s hole. Sherlock gasped, and tipped his head back. He sat back up after a moment, and watched intently as John coated his cock with the gel like fluid. The blond inhaled deeply, and moaned quietly as he breathed out. Once he’d sorted himself out, he settled himself in between Sherlock’s butterfly spread legs.  
“Are you sure.”  
Sherlock smiled flirtatiously, and nodded his head.  
“Yes. I am.”  
John placed a chaste kiss on Sherlock’s lips, then he reached down between them, and grasped his leaking cock. Sherlock felt arousal pooling in his stomach as John got closer to where he desperately needed to be touched. This was happening. He was about to lose his virginity. He was going to have sex. And it was all with John. He felt his heart rate slow down as he looked at the golden boy between his legs. John, whom he loved so much, and trusted whole heartedly. He closed his eyes, then gasped audibly when he felt the tip of Johns shaft press against his virgin hole.  
“This might hurt. I’ll be as careful as I can, ok baby?”  
Johns eyes were large, and dark, but filled with love and sincerity.  
“Ok.”  
Sherlock gulped.  
“Hold my shoulders, if you think it’ll help.”  
Sherlock shuffled underneath John, and settled for wrapping his arms around John’s mid section.  
“Ready?”  
“Yes.”  
With that, John slowly pushed inside Sherlock’s passage. Sherlock winced at the strange, imposing sensation spreading through him, and up his spine.  
“This ok?” John asked through gritted teeth, holding back a moan at the new feeling surrounding his cock.  
“It’s weird. But keep going.”  
John nodded in affirmation before slowly moving his hips forward. Sherlock shuffled his pelvis into a more comfortable position, and rearranged his legs so they locked around Johns back. He let out a small sigh of content when John moved again, the weird sensation becoming more of a pleasant one.  
“That felt good.”  
“You like that?”  
“Yes, I- oh!” Sherlock gasped, his arousal spiking as John experimentally rolled his hips.  
The blond groaned as he sank his cock further in to Sherlock’s warm body.  
“Ooo...”  
Sherlock rolled his neck from side to side, moans of pleasure escaping him. There was still a weird sensation of being ‘invaded’ but the buzz shooting up his spine was enjoyable to say the least. He began bucking his hips up in time with John’s thrusts, arching off the pillow.  
“Oh fuck.” John groaned deep in his throat, eyes closing.  
Sherlock would always consider John groaning like that as the hottest sound he’d ever heard. The broad teen settled in to a rhythm, careful not to go too fast as Sherlock adjusted to his size.  
“Mmm!” Sherlock moaned, squeezing John’s shoulders.  
It kept getting better, the pleasure increasing, overriding the weird feeling completely.  
“Oh god...”  
John had his eyes screwed shut, and his jaw clenched as intense bliss spread through his body.  
“Don’t stop!” Sherlock cried, clawing at John’s back.  
“Sherlock... oh god!”  
“Oh! Oh! Ah!” He panted as John began to pound in to him.  
“Gah!”  
John increased his pace, snapping his hips forward repeatedly.  
“Oh fuck!” Sherlock screamed as he felt John brush up against his prostate, his pleasure peaking. He knew he was close, and so was John. His rhythm was becoming sloppy, and his breaths were short and shaky. “God, Sherlock... mmmnnggh!” He groaned. Sherlock felt a familiar pressure building in his abdomen.  
“John... I... I’m gonna- Ah- Cum!” Sherlock screamed, his eyes flying wide, muscles spasming, the corners of his vision going black, endorphins flooding his bloodstream as ropes of sticky, white fluid shot from his cock. He fell back on to the bed, breathing heavily as the last few spurts of cum trickled from his length. John reached his own climax a moment later, making Sherlock cry out in his hypersensitive state as John released his seed inside him.  
“Fuck...” John sighed, and collapsed on Sherlock’s shaking body.  
After catching his breath, he pulled out his softening cock, and rolled on to the bed beside Sherlock.  
“That was... the most... amazing orgasm... ever.”  
Sherlock giggled, and snuggled closer to John.  
“Indeed.”  
Sherlock tilted his head up to press a kiss to John’s lips. He stared deeply in to Sherlock’s eyes, and affectionately bummed his nose.  
“I love you.”  
Sherlock smiled up at him, and rubbed his head under John’s chin.  
“I love you too.”  
Sherlock lay his head on Johns chest for a moment before starting to wriggle uncomfortably.  
“What’s wrong?”  
Sherlock sat up, and looked down in between his legs. When he looked back at John, his cheeks were flushed.  
“Your semen is coming back out.” He stated matter of factually.  
John grimaced at Sherlock’s bluntness, and shook his head, chuckling.  
“I’ll get you a towel.”  
“No, it’s fine. I’ll just use the bedsheets. I’ll have to burn them anyway.” Sherlock chuckled.  
John looked down at the sheets, which were stained with sweat, and white creamy fluid.  
“Shit. You’re probably right.” John snickered. “Anyway, are you alright? I didn’t hurt you, did I?  
“No. I’m a little sore, but otherwise ok.”  
John pressed his lips to Sherlock’s in a gentle, tentative kiss.  
“Alright. Do you need anything?”  
Sherlock shook his head.  
“Just stay here with me.”  
John smiled.  
“Of course.”  
He wrapped his arm around Sherlock, and hugged him closer. They lay there, just basking in the after glow, wrapped in each other’s arms as they listened to Lana Del Ray on a loop, the tin of pineapples on the counter completely forgotten.


	14. The otter and the hedgehog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock gets drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Thanks for the lovely comments, and the prompt for this chapter (Sorry can’t remember who it was)

Sherlock wasn’t quite sure how he’d been talked in to this, but he’d ended up going on girls night to a club. John had rugby, so he didn’t really have anything better to do. He was now on the third round of shots, and he’d already forgotten what his name was. Sherlock went through six phases of being drunk.   
1\. A bit spacey   
2\. Dancing queen   
3\. Confrontational  
4\. Affectionate  
5\. Smart ass  
6\. Soppy overgrown toddler 

During the first half an hour, he’d had an entire conversation with a pot plant, which to be honest, probably paid about as much attention to his opinions on zinc batteries as his friends would. Another fifteen minutes went by, and the girls learnt that Sherlock could do the splits after dancing on a table to Cyndi Lauper.   
At the end of the hour, he’d started arguing with a bloke about the lyrics to a Brittany Spears song. The girls took this as their cue to drag him away, kicking and shouting, and throwing cocktail olives in the direction of the bloke. Rosie spent most of the cab ride trying to stop Sherlock from putting his tongue in her ear, and sticking his head out the window.   
“John is going to kill us.”  
“He told us to keep him company while he was out.” Irene shrugged.   
“I think he meant a movie night, not take him to a bar and get him hammered!” Molly exclaimed.   
“Oh, he’s not hammered, are you bab?”   
They turned to look at Sherlock who was staring down at his hands in horror.   
“I’ve got six fingers on this hand.”  
“Hun, Yeah that’s a cocktail stick.”   
Irene took the stick away from him, and tossed it in to a bin as they stumbled along the pavement.   
“He’s like a baby giraffe. I told you your legs were too long.” Irene said to him as she tried to keep him upright.   
“Well, at least I only have two. Spiders have eight. Why do they need so many? What’s up with that?” Sherlock garbled incredulously.   
“Still think he’s not hammered?”  
“Shut up Molly.”

They all but fell through the front door, undoubtedly alerting John of their arrival.   
“What in gods name...?”  
They looked up to see the athlete stood on the stairs, clad in only a white cotton undershirt, and a pair of boxer shorts.   
“John!” Sherlock squealed excitedly, grabbing at the air in front of him from where he lay on his back on the floor. John walked across the floor, and helped his boyfriend to his feet.   
“What the hell did you three do to him?”   
“The posh twat wanted to get pissed.” Irene chuckled as she tried to pull her leg out from underneath Rosie.   
“Well he’s pissed alright. He’d put Anna Nichole Smith to shame at this rate.” John remarked as the boy in question was attempting to climb him like a koala.   
“I love you so much.” Sherlock babbled, toying with a lock of Johns ashy blond hair.   
“Yeah, I love you too.” He said quickly, batting sherlock’s hands away from his waistband.   
“Now what do you three have to say for yourselves?”   
The three girls were all sat up on the floor, trying not to laugh.   
“We’re sooooorrry.” Rosie slurred, then burst in to a fit of giggles.   
“Am I in trouble too John?” Sherlock teased, playfully poking John’s cheek.   
“Yes.”   
“Ooo, am I going to get spanked?”  
“No, you’re going to bed.”   
Sherlock pouted at John, and stuck his tongue out at him.   
“That’s what you think.”  
Sherlock shot John a wink, and tried to make his way in to the kitchen, but tripped over his own feet, and fell back in to John’s arms.   
“Carry me.” He pleaded, nuzzling his head under johns chin.   
“Ugh fine.”   
He picked up a giggling Sherlock, and carried him bridle style up the short flight of stairs to their bedroom, ignoring the weird sensation of Sherlock’s tongue in his ear.   
“John...?” Sherlock drawled as he caught sight of himself in the mirror.   
“Yes darling?”  
“Do you think I look like an otter?”   
John turned to look at him, and saw that he was dead serious.   
“No, babe, I think you look like a very drunk nineteen year old.”   
Sherlock made a face at him, and tightened his grip round his neck.   
“Wait!” He gasped. “If I am the things I look like, that makes me an otter!” He yelped as John lay him down on the bed.  
“John, I don’t want to be a semi aquatic mammal!” He howled, refusing to let go of Johns neck.   
“I don’t want to be a mammal!”  
“Ugh, Sherl-“ John sighed in exasperation as he tried to prise Sherlock off of him.   
“Mammal is a funny word, isn’t it? Mammal... mammal...”   
In his distracted state, John managed to get him to let go, and and lay him amongst the pillows.   
“Mammal... mammal... oh, it’s gone weird now! I’ve said it too many times!”   
The temptation to put a pillow over his head was one that got stronger with every passing minute.   
“John, it’s gone weird!”  
“You’ve gone weird.” John mumbled as he tried to pull Sherlock’s shoes off.   
“Are you trying to undress me? How dare you sailor?!”   
“Sherlock, I’m not a sailor-“ John exclaimed as he tried to stop Sherlock from kicking him. “I am your loving boyfriend who doesn’t want you to get into bed with your shoes on.”  
Sherlock furrowed his brows, seemingly unconvinced.   
“Sailor boyfriend. Saucy.” He mused after a moment, and fell back in to the pillows.   
“Ugh forget it.”   
There was no point trying to deal with him during this phase, and the easiest way to get him to the next one was to actually treat him like a toddler. John had made this discovery on Sherlock’s birthday. While trying to get Sherlock to stop biting him, John had shoved Sherlock’s thumb in to his mouth. The brunette calmed down, suckling his thumb, and fell asleep on John’s shoulder during the cab ride home.   
“Would you like some hot milk?” He asked finally, arching his eyebrows at the teenager who had been staring inquisitively at his alarm clock, but upon hearing the offer of milk, shot his head up.   
“Milk?”   
“Yes.” John chuckled.   
Sherlock nodded enthusiastically, licking his lips.   
“Ok. Stay here.”   
John returned to the kitchen, and saw that the girls had relocated to the sofas.   
“How’s Mr Kissy face?” Rosie giggled.   
John rolled his eyes, and ignored her. He took the bottle he bought for occasions such as this one from the back of the cupboard, and filled it with hot milk. When he got back to his bedroom, Sherlock was on the floor.   
“What are you doing?”  
“I was going to jump out and scare you, but I did a practice run, and I scared myself.”  
John couldn’t help but laugh at the mess his normally genius boyfriend had since become.   
“Well, isn’t that amusing. Now, get up on the bed, and drink your milk.”   
Sherlock scrabbled up on to the bed, and sat cross legged with the bottle between his ankles.   
“Want you to sit with me.”   
John obliged, and sat down to allow Sherlock to curl up on his chest, and drink his milk. Johns theory of why Sherlock seemingly turned into an infant was because his brain was constantly whirling, never stopping for a moment, that when he was drunk, his brain went back to very basic functions. In short, his brain took a break.   
“I love you sooooo much.”   
“I love you sooo much.” John grinned as he pressed a kiss to Sherlock’s temple.   
“Even if you do look like a hedgehog.” Sherlock mumbled round the bottle.   
John chuckled despite himself, and held Sherlock tighter. He lay like that, just stroking Sherlock’s hair as he finished his milk, his arm going numb by the time Sherlock finally fell asleep.


	15. Frostbite, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on an adrenaline high, Sherlock behaves very badly. Johns only option is to punish him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Possessive, Dom John is always fun to write, but man it took a long time 😆.

“What do you think?”  
John lifted his head up to look at Sherlock. He was dressed in high rise jean shorts and the crop top with daises and bees. John drew his lips into a smirk.  
“Very sexy.”  
Sherlock beamed back at him, a blush on his cheeks.  
“I’m wearing this to class today.”  
John quirked an eyebrow.  
“You are?”  
Sherlock nodded earnestly. John grabbed his wrist, and pulled him down in to his lap.  
“Hot.”  
Sherlock giggled, and pressed his lips to johns.  
“I’ll walk you over. I don’t have to be anywhere till four.”  
Sherlock rubbed his nose against Johns in an Eskimo kiss.  
“We better get going then.”  
Sherlock gathered his things, then grabbed Johns hand, and the pair left their flat. Sherlock was a little nervous. Although he’d never cared what people thought of him, he didn’t enjoy getting bullied. It hadn’t happened so much here, but he guessed that was partly because he was always with John. John was a rugby player who, despite also being a medical student, was still somewhat of a bad boy. If anyone ever said anything to them while out about them holding hands or something, John would make them sorry they existed. He squeezed Johns hand as they walked, a squeeze john happily returned.  
“If I can, do you want me to sit in with you?”  
They quite often went to each other’s lectures if there were spare seats as their subjects occasionally overlapped.  
“I’d like that.”  
They arrived at the university, and walked through to the lecture hall. A few students were already in their seats, scattered around the hall. A handful of them turned to look at Sherlock when he came in. He gripped johns hand a little tighter. One or two looked confused, but no one said anything. Sherlock felt himself relaxing by the second. His professor gave John permission to sit in, and barely noticed Sherlock’s outfit.  
“You Alright?” John asked, bring their intertwined hands up to his lips, pressing a kiss to Sherlock’s knuckles.  
“Yes.” He smiled.  
“Excuse me.”  
Sherlock whipped his head round to see a girl standing at the end of the aisle, clearly staring at his outfit.  
“Yes?” He asked cautiously.  
“I just wanted to say I love your crop top. It’s really cute.”  
Sherlock’s heart rate returned to normal.  
“Thank you.”  
The girl beamed at him before sitting down a few seats over.  
“That was nice.” John grinned, leaning over to kiss Sherlock’s temple.  
“Yes, Indeed.”  
Throughout the lecture, a few people stared at Sherlock, but the only comments were positive ones. Sherlock practically skipped back to the flat, dragging John along with him.  
“Oh, the adrenaline rush is a wondrous being, isn’t she?” Sherlock grinned, spinning around the living room.  
“Yes.”  
John chuckled as he walked over to Sherlock.  
“Thank you for coming with me.”  
“I’ve always got your back.” Johns said with a wink.  
Sherlock giggled as he pressed his lips to johns. John gripped Sherlock by the waist, pulling the slight teen flush against him. He slipped his tongue past Sherlock’s lips, emitting a small moan from him. He rolled their tongues together, enjoying the unique blend of ginger, mint, and coffee.  
“Bedroom?”  
“Bedroom.” Sherlock panted.  
They tumbled in to their room, never breaking the kiss, not able to get enough of the other. John pinned Sherlock to the door with his hips, running his hands down his body.  
“Oh...” Sherlock moaned in appreciation.  
John pressed his lips to Sherlock’s neck, mouthing and biting at pre existing hickeys. He dipped his head further, and trailed kisses along the smooth skin exposed where Sherlock’s crop top cut off.  
“John...” Sherlock groaned, tangling his hair in johns hair.  
When John pulled away, he grabbed Sherlock under the ass, then got him to jump up, and wrap his long legs round his waist. He pushed himself between Sherlock’s legs, using his body to hold the brunette in place. He grabbed Sherlock’s arms, and pinned them above his head.  
“Ahh-“ Sherlock gasped, his eyes squeezed shut as he threw his head back against the wall.  
John started to grind their hips together, his erection rubbing in between Sherlock’s thighs.  
“John- ah!”  
John brought his hands back under Sherlock’s ass, and carried him over to the bed. He covered Sherlock’s body, still situated between his legs. Sherlock’s erection was straining painfully up against his shorts, poking into john’s stomach. John was practically attacking Sherlock’s mouth with his own, sucking on his bottom lip, flicking Sherlock’s tongue with his. John pulled Sherlock’s top off, shortly followed by the shorts. He was surprised that Sherlock had his cotton briefs on underneath, but those were pulled off too before he could think anymore about it.  
“John...” Sherlock groaned, arching his back.  
John didn’t want to pull away, but he had a surprise waiting for sherlock that required getting up.  
“I just need to get something from the kitchen. I want you to start stretching yourself, but don’t you dare cum.”  
John said casually before getting to his feet, leaving a whining Sherlock behind. Although he was desperate to get back to Sherlock, the idea of having him sat there, a horny mess, not allowed to cum, was worth the wait. He took his sweet time, actively trying to piss about. He paused to have a drink, and even took the time to water the plants. Sherlock was probably going insane by this point. John finally snapped, too turned on to loiter in the kitchen anymore. He walked over to the freezer, and retrieved the frozen cubes of lube he’d set last night. He’d read about it on the internet, and he couldn’t wait to try it on Sherlock. He was only grateful it wasn’t summer, and no one had accidentally used them as actual ice cubes. He had no idea how he was going to explain that one. He wandered back in to the bedroom, and smirked at the sight before him. Sherlock was sat on the bed, legs spread wide, bottle of lube cast aside, fingers buried deep inside himself. His eyes were screwed shut, teeth gritted, short, strangled moans escaping him. John could tell he was close. He was so focused on pleasuring himself he didn’t even notice john was in the room. John almost didn’t want to announce his presence, quite content just observing the arousing display before him. He watched with hungry eyes as his cock throbbed desperately.  
“Oh-oh-oh” Sherlock panted, thrusting his fingers in and out even faster.  
John couldn’t wait any longer. He cleared his throat, making Sherlock jump. His eyes flew wide, and his whole body tensed.  
“John!” He gasped out, the sight of the blond pushing him over the edge. He doubled over as he orgasmed, hot strands of cum shooting from his pulsing cock. After his breathing returned to normal, he removed his fingers, and sat back up. He looked up slowly. John was staring at him, eyes steely, bottom lip drawn twixt his teeth.  
“Did I say you could do that?” He asked in the low register he adopted during ‘play time’.  
Sherlock felt a shiver run down his spine under johns intense gaze.  
“No sir.”  
Sherlock bowed his head as he slipped in to sub-space.  
“Now...”  
John caught Sherlock’s chin in his hand, forcing him to look up at him.  
“Do I have consent to play with you?”  
Sherlock stared up at John with wide blue eyes. His voice was quiet, and seductive as he spoke.  
“I want you to ruin me.”  
It took all of John’s self control not to pounce on Sherlock, and fuck him in to the mattress then and there. The only thing that kept him grounded was the reminder that if he played with Sherlock first, it would be a lot more fun. He leant in closer to the brunette, and tightened his grip on his jaw.  
“Well then... Go and get the toy box. You need to be punished.”  
Sherlock swallowed.  
John let go of him, and allowed him to crawl across the bed. He pulled out a box from John’s bed side table, and presented it to him.  
“Well, I suppose I’ll have to handcuff you. You obviously can’t keep your hands off yourself.” John said harshly, shooting a glare in Sherlock’s direction. The brunette wisely kept his mouth shut, and held his wrists out.  
“If you think cooperation is going to make this easier on you, you are sorely mistaken.”  
Sherlock swallowed audibly when John cuffed each of his wrists with a set of restraints.  
“Get to the top of the bed.”  
Sherlock hastily pushed himself up the bed, then waited patiently for John to cuff him to the headboard.  
“I think it would be more fun if I blindfolded you. Well, more fun for me.” John chuckled mirthlessly.  
Sherlock squirmed, his cock already hard again, pulsing angrily.  
He watched as John took out the blindfold. John carefully tied it around Sherlock’s head, making sure he couldn’t see anything. John was always so gentle with him. That was of course until his soul purpose was to be harsh.  
“What do I want to do with you?”  
Johns breath was hot, and minty by Sherlock’s ear.  
“Shall I gag you?”  
He grinned as he saw Sherlock shiver.  
“Shall I use a vibrator to bring you to the edge, then turn it off, leaving you wet and hard?”  
He reached out to stroke Sherlock’s cheek. He flinched, a small whimper escaping him.  
“Shall I use a whip... to spank your soft skin? Bruise you so bad you can’t sit for a week.”  
“Joh-nnnn.” Sherlock gasped out in a breathy moan.  
In the excitement, John had completely forgotten about the ice cube tray sitting on the chest of draws.  
“Or maybe I’ll try something new.”  
He grinned to himself as he got up to fetch them. Sherlock felt the mattress shift, and heard John moving away. He knew he hadn’t left the room, as Sherlock had made it clear he didn’t want John to leave the room when he was bound. He felt the mattress dip under johns weight a few seconds later.  
“John?”  
“Shhhh... just relax.”  
He took one cube from the tray, and shuffled closer to Sherlock. He thought for a moment, then settled for placing it against Sherlock’s shoulder, wanting to slowly ease him into it.  
“Ah!” Sherlock gasped, whole body convulsing.  
“Light?”  
He needed to be sure Sherlock was comfortable with something new.  
“Green.”  
John smiled to himself, and slowly began to move the cube along Sherlock’s collarbone.  
“Oh- mnnnghh...” Sherlock moaned, rolling his head.  
He groaned loudly when john moved cube on the base of his throat. The irony of feeling on fire while you had ice cubes dragged across your skin was not one lost on Sherlock as he yanked his arms forwards in vain. He gasped when he felt Johns breath on the wet spot on his throat, keening in to the blond’s touch.  
John was pleased at how Sherlock was responding, the sight of him squirming and pulling against his restraints was one that turned him on immensely. He decided to up the ante a little by dragging the cube further down, down to Sherlock’s chest to circle his nipple.  
“Fuck...” Sherlock gasped, arching his back.  
His movements got more violent as John circled closer to the hardened bud. The cube had almost completely melted, so John replaced it with a new, colder one.  
“Ah!” Sherlock screamed when the cube directly touched his nipple.  
John dipped his head, and blew cold air on to the wet patch.  
“Mmnnghh!” Sherlock wailed, thrashing his head from side to side.  
It was so intense with the blindfold, everything John did a complete surprise to him. John had remained quiet throughout the exchange, simply enjoying the view, but Sherlock still needed to be punished properly.  
“These are all getting a bit melted now. I suppose I’ll have to resort to torturing you some other way.” John growled, lightly pinching the skin on Sherlock’s hip bone.  
He put the remainder of the cube that was in his hand back in the tray, and set them down on the bedside table.  
“A good old spanking normally sorts out little sluts like you.”  
Sherlock couldn’t help the moan that tumbled from his lips.  
John removed the blindfolds after a moment, followed by the cuffs.  
“Light?” John asked as he presented Sherlock with a cat-of-nine-tails. The ‘cat’ was a multi tailed whip that John used to both tease and torture Sherlock.  
“Green!” Sherlock gasped as he stared at the black, leather whip.  
“On your hands and knees then.”  
Sherlock obeyed quickly, kneeling down in front of John, horizontal to the pillows.  
He let out a low whine when he felt the tails lightly graze the skin between his shoulder blades. He shivered as John dragged the cat down his back, already so sensitive from the ice cubes, his nerves tingling, his cock throbbing painfully where it stood unattended between his legs.  
“You’re in a lot of trouble.”  
Johns voice was smooth, and voluptuous as he ran the cat down Sherlock’s legs.  
“Ah!” Sherlock gasped when a smack struck his thighs.  
“What did you do to deserve this punishment?”  
Johns voice was sharper this time, deeper too.  
“I- I- Ah!”  
“Tell me.”  
“I used my fi- ah- ingers to make myself cum when I- when I wasn’t suppose to!” Sherlock cried between smacks, fisting the sheets in his hands.  
“How dare you use your fingers to get yourself off?” John snapped, cracking the whip against Sherlock’s ass.  
“I’m sorry daddy! I had to! You make me so- ah- so horny!” Sherlock sobbed, desperately rutting against the mattress.  
“I’d much rather- oh go- Agh!- your big cock! But you... you... you left!”  
“That’s no excuse.” John barked, landing a smack to Sherlock’s thigh.  
“I’m sorry- I- oh fuck!”  
John used his left hand to stroke his cock while continuing to use the cat with the other.  
“I- oh- John!” Sherlock groaned, arching his back as another smack hit his ass.  
Bruises were already forming on Sherlock’s skin. Bruises that marked Sherlock. Marked him as Johns.  
“I need to be inside you.” John groaned after a moment, his hand not doing the job.  
Sherlock let out a shaky moan at Johns words, his hips snapping forwards.  
“Now.”  
John quickly tore off his own clothes before flipping Sherlock over, and pushing himself between Sherlock’s legs. He used the lube that had since thawed to coat his cock, and Sherlock’s hole.  
“Nnngghh!” Sherlock groaned, throwing his head back.  
He was still lose from where he’d stretched himself earlier, but John wanted to make sure he wouldn’t get hurt, so he slipped a finger in to work him open further.  
“Fuuuuccck!” Sherlock howled, arching his hips off the bed.  
Another finger, and Sherlock was thrashing about, moaning John’s name. One more, and he was on the verge of tears, desperate for release. John was rock hard, his cock throbbing between his legs.  
“Please, John- ah...”  
John reached over to his bedside table, and grabbed a condom from the draw.  
He gripped his leaking cock, and slid the condom down the length, moaning from the contact, already so on edge. He quickly glanced up to Sherlock, who nodded for him to continue. He didn’t hesitate before pushing in to Sherlock’s hole.  
“Oh fuck!” Sherlock cried out, his eyes screwing shut.  
John started slow, sliding in inch by inch, enjoying how Sherlock got louder as he took more of his cock.  
“John- gah!” Sherlock gasped, arching his back.  
He loved being filled, Johns length stretching his walls. John was balls deep inside him now, their bodies flush together.  
John increased his pace, hips crashing together, tongues fighting, wet slapping sounds echoing, loud moans filling the room.  
“Get your legs over my shoulders.”  
Sherlock happily obliged, and swung his legs over johns broad shoulders.  
“JOHN!” He screamed when John hit his prostate at the new angle, his toes curling.  
John began pounding in to Sherlock with abandon, hips snapping forwards, burring himself to a hilt.  
“Fuck, you’re so tight! AGH!” John groaned, feeling his climax already approaching.  
“Gah!” Sherlock moaned, grabbing at the sheets.  
He was close, so close, his erection throbbing, his whole body convulsing and spasming in intense pleasure.  
“Cum for me.” John growled by his ear.  
That was the final straw. His eyes rolled in to the back of his head, all his muscles tensing as he reached his orgasm.  
“AGH!” He cried, jerking his head up as he came all over his torso.  
John continued to pump his hips, desperate for release. Sherlock came down from his high, and fell back, panting heavily. The sensations of Johns cock still inside him were almost painful in his post orgasmic state. He let out a series of whines and whimpers, his legs and arms shaking. Johns rhythm had grown sloppy, and erratic as he got closer. A few more thrusts, and he reached his high.  
“Fucking hell- sher...lock... Nnngghh!”  
John shot his load with a loud moan, his vision going white.  
His arms gave way, and he collapsed between Sherlock’s legs.  
“Oh my god.” He finally panted out, his chest heaving.  
Sherlock smiled warmly at him, and reached down to affectionately stroke his hair from his face.  
“That was so hot.” Sherlock sighed, dropping his head back.  
John went to pull out, but Sherlock stopped him with a hand to his shoulder.  
“Not yet.”  
John nodded, and remained where he was. Sherlock dropped his legs off Johns shoulders, and just lay there, catching his breath.  
“Are you Alright?”  
“Everything hurts, but in a good way.” Sherlock quipped with a cheeky smile.  
John grinned back at him, and shot him a playful wink.  
“I love you so much, you know?” John murmured, pressing a kiss to Sherlock’s stomach.  
The brunette giggled, and placed a kiss on his hand, then pressed it to johns cheek.  
“I love you too.”  
They lay like that for a good half an hour, exchanging sweet nothings, and tentative touches and kisses.  
Sherlock was about to does off when he caught sight of the clock.  
“Didn’t you say you had to be somewhere at four?”  
“What time is it?” John asked in alarm.  
“Five to.”  
“Oh shit.”  
John pulled out as gently as he could, and disposed of the condom before going in search of his jeans.  
“Oh fuck. Quick, think of an excuse why I’m late while I find my pants... god, where the fuck are they?”  
“Why do you need an excuse.” Sherlock shrugged, used to just casually strolling in to places half an hour late without so much as a ‘sorry.’  
“Because, I can’t very well tell them what I was actually doing. ‘Sorry I’m late coach, I was balls deep in my boyfriends ass’.”  
Sherlock stifled a giggle. John finally located his trousers, and after jumping around, he finally managed to get them on.  
“Are you ok if I go? If you need me to stay...?”  
“No, I’m fine.”  
Aftercare was so important for both of them, but John was particularly concerned about Sherlock.  
“You sure?”  
John crouched down on the floor by Sherlock’s head.  
“Yes. Besides, I have homework to do.”  
“Ok.” John smiled at him, and pressed a kiss to his temple.  
“I’ll walk you to the door.”  
Sherlock wrapped a sheet around himself before getting to his feet, and trailing after John to the front door.  
“Alright... I’ll see you... at six.” John said between kisses.  
“I have to go....”  
Sherlock ignored him, grabbed his shirt, and pulled him in for another kiss.  
“I’ll miss you...”  
“I’ll miss you.” Sherlock giggled against johns lips.  
“I really have to go.”  
“Do you two have to do this in the door way?”  
Sherlock looked behind johns head to see Rosie, but didn’t pull away.  
“Yes.”  
John chuckled, and bumped Sherlock’s nose with his.  
“Can I at least go round you...?”  
“Nah, it’s alright. I’m just on my way out.”  
“Uh huh, and how long have you been on your way out?”  
Sherlock rolled his eyes at her.  
“Alright, I’m really going this time. Love you babe.”  
“Love you too.”  
John squeezed Sherlock’s hand before pulling away, and walking down to the stairs. He waved, and blew Sherlock a kiss before jogging down them.  
“God you two are becoming a serious traffic hazard.”  
Sherlock snapped his attention back to Rosie.  
“What?” He asked as he pulled himself off the doorframe.  
“I get up to clean my teeth, and you two are making out by the sink. I try to get cereal, and your feeding each other yogurt. I try to get in to the house, and you’re in a sheet with your tongue down his throat in the door way. The final straw will be when I find you fucking on the couch while I’m trying to watch gossip girl.” Rosie teased, strutting across the floor to grab an apple from the fridge.  
“She does have a point, you guys do have sex everywhere.” Irene chuckled as she entered the flat, two bags of shopping balanced in her arms.  
“A sheet is actually one of your most worn outfits, sherl.”  
Sherlock looked down at the sheet covering his body, then shrugged.  
“You’re just lucky Molly has never seen anything.”  
Sherlock sighed in agreement. If Molly knew what they got up to, she’d have to scrub her brain out with bleach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read about the ‘lube cubes’ in Cosmo. They have some good shit in there 😆.


	16. Sticky situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John’s food fight takes a naughty turn on Valentine’s Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I’ve already used this chapter title in my other teenlock fic...

“What are your plans for Valentine’s day?”  
“Ugh. More like drink all the vodka and eat all the chocolate day.”  
It was clear Valentine’s Day was not Mollys favourite day of the year. Sherlock on the other hand, loved it. He had something very special planned for John tonight.  
“You and John are staying here, right?”  
“Yep.”  
“That’s why I’m going to a hotel.” Molly murmured, playfully glaring at the brunette across from her, who winked at her in response.  
“You got any plans?” Rosie asked, turninh her head to Irene.  
“To be decided.” She smirked at the blonde over her mug of tea.  
“By that you mean hooking up with literally anyone. Cool.”  
“What are you doing Rosie?” Molly asked, mournfully shoving a handful of minstrels in to her mouth.  
“Kicking Mycroft out and going to Greg’s.”  
“Poor Mycroft.” Irene chuckled.  
“He’s welcome to join me if he wants to hold my tissues, and watch ‘Bridesmaids’ for the 97th time.” Molly snarked, downing another handful of chocolate.  
“Got Molly started on valentines, I see.”  
The group turned their heads to see John in the door way juggling a folder, a textbook, and a bottle of wine.  
“Hey babe.”  
Sherlock grinned as John pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
“Mol, this is for you as a thank you for letting us have the flat.”  
“Ta. Find me a boyfriend next time.” Molly murmured mirthlessly.  
“They don’t sell those at Waitrose.”  
“Ah, too bad.”  
“What I don’t understand is why you two don’t go to a hotel.” Irene shrugged as she took the wine from Molly to examine it.  
“They’d get thrown out.” Rosie chuckled, shooting a pointed look in Sherlock’s direction.  
The brunette stuck is tongue out at her, and turned to fling his arms around johns neck.  
“Besides, it’s slightly less depressing to sit in a hotel crying over my sorrows than it is to stay here. It is.” Molly quipped when Irene opened her mouth to say otherwise.  
“Rosie, shouldn’t you be at Gordon’s by now?”  
“Greg. And yeah, I should probably get going.”  
No one was sure how Greg’s name had failed to sink in to Sherlock’s head, but they knew for sure that it wasn’t something he forgot on purpose. They simply corrected him, and carried on, although it didn’t matter how many times they told him.  
“Right, see you lot later.”  
Rosie was the first to leave, then Irene with a cheerful departure that included a secret bet with John over whether or not she could seduce someone faster than he and Sherlock could get through dinner. In Irene’s own words, they were a ‘proper couple who did boring stuff like eat’.  
Molly left shortly after, leaving Sherlock and John alone.  
“So dinner?”  
John grinned.  
“Starving.” 

 

Sherlock was sat on the sofa opposite John, a plate of chocolate cake, topped with vanilla frosting, strawberries, chocolate sauce, and whipped cream between them.  
“The theory of aphrodisiacs is one that has been disproved many times, John.” Sherlock murmured as he stared down at the deserts before him.  
“Humour me.”  
John presented Sherlock with a fork, quirking his eyebrows flirtatiously. Sherlock took the fork, and swallowed a mouthful of cake.  
“Oh, John, I think I might spontaneously orgasm right now.” He stated, deadpan.  
“Don’t be such a dick. Now, come here.”  
John picked up another forkful of cake, and dipped it in whipped cream before holding it out to Sherlock. The younger of the two furrowed his brows before taking a bite.  
“Tastes the same- Hey!” Sherlock squeaked when John wiped a dollop of cream on his nose.  
John laughed loudly at the wonderful sight before him, only he stopped when Sherlock grabbed the bottle of chocolate sauce, and squirted it at him.  
“Oh, you want to play it like that? Ok then.”  
John took a scoop of the vanilla frosting, and smeared it across Sherlock’s cheeks.  
“John!” Sherlock shrieked, trying to bat John away. A few more ‘vicious’ attacks occurred, including Sherlock trickling the chocolate sauce inside johns shirt, and down his chest. John went to retaliate with a combination of what was still left on the plate, but Sherlock grabbed his wrist before he had a chance to wipe it on him.  
Sherlock looked up at him with sultry eyes, and took John’s fingers in to his mouth. John couldn’t help the strangled groan that left his throat as he watched Sherlock take his fingers further into his mouth. When Sherlock pulled back, he let johns fingers go with a pop.  
“Fuck...”  
Sherlock squealed when John suddenly pulled him up, and carried him in to the bedroom. He lay him on the bed, and practically pounced on the lanky teen. They joined their lips in a passionate, sticky kiss; teeth knocking together, tongues fighting for dominance.  
“John...” Sherlock gasped out, clawing desperately at the blond’s back.  
John continued kissing him hungrily as the brunette’s nimble fingers made short work of the buttons on his chocolate stained shirt.  
“I’m going to get you back for that by the way.” John chuckled mirthlessly as Sherlock stripped him of his shirt.  
They reconnected their lips, desperate for the others touch. John ran his hands down Sherlock’s chest, then paused, confusion plain on his face.  
“What have you got under that?”  
Sherlock drew his bottom lip in between his teeth, and nodded for John to undo his shirt.  
“See for yourself.”  
John quirked his eyebrows, but pulled Sherlock up so he could unbutton his shirt and pull it off. Beneath it was a scarlet corset. John sat back on his haunches, eyes wide.  
“Fucking hell.”  
“There’s more. If you want to find out, I suggest you keep undressing me.” Sherlock whispered seductively.  
John flipped Sherlock backwards, and quickly pulled Sherlock’s trousers down. His jaw dropped. Just as Sherlock said, there was more. Matching panties with garters and attached stockings.  
“Jesus, are you trying to kill me?” John panted.  
“I might be. What are you going to about it?”  
Sherlock’s mellifluous voice went straight to johns cock which was already rock hard, and straining against his boxers. He smirked to himself, then leant in towards Sherlock’s ear.  
“I’m going to fucking ruin you.” John practically growled.  
Sherlock shuddered. He could feel himself turning to absolute jelly under John’s intense stare. He wanted nothing more than for John to fuck him senseless, fuck him in to the mattress so hard that he couldn’t walk the next morning. He could feel his cock throbbing between his legs as he thought about it, desperate for attention. John pressed their lips back together, and began thrusting his tongue into Sherlocks mouth. Sherlock tasted absolutely delicious. Chocolate and vanilla. That gave him an idea.  
“Wait here a minute.”  
Sherlock pouted, and let out a frustrated whine. John quickly grabbed the bottles of whipped cream and chocolate sauce along with the box of strawberries.  
Sherlock felt his mouth watering when John returned. John squirted some whipped cream on to a strawberry, then held it out for Sherlock. The brunette made sure to hold eye contact with John as he darted his tongue out to lick the cream off the top before taking the whole fruit in to his mouth. John groaned low in his throat as Sherlock licked his fingers. He had cream at the corners of his mouth that were just too tempting. He captured Sherlock’s jaw in his hand, and tilted his head up.  
“You have some...”  
He trailed off as he leant in, and pressed their lips together in a sticky kiss. When he pulled back, he squirted a small amount of cream in the divot of Sherlock’s collarbone.  
“Ah!” He gasped at the tingling sensation on his skin.  
John dipped his head, and darted his tongue out to lick at the cream.  
“John...” Sherlock moaned, rolling his neck.  
“How much do you care if this thing gets ruined?” John rumbled as he tugged at the fastenings of Sherlock’s corset.  
“Tear it, rip it, I don’t fucking care.” Sherlock hungrily attached his lips back to johns, carving his lips with his tongue.  
As sexy as Sherlock looked in his little outfit, John preferred him completely naked. He made quick work of the corset, and pulled it off.  
“Will the socks stay up?” John asked, bringing his hands down to cup Sherlock’s ass.  
“Yes. Just... ah-“ Sherlock gasped as John rolled his hips forwards. “You have to unclip the garters... mmmm...”  
After some fumbling, John managed to unclip the garters. He pulled the panties down too, leaving Sherlock in only the socks. Perfect. John reached around for more whipped cream, and squirted another dollop on to Sherlock’s neck.  
“Mmmm...” Sherlock hummed happily, lifting his hips to grind against John’s.  
This was new, and exciting, and so very, very hot. Sherlock felt intoxicated as he lay there, his head cloudy, his very being on fire. John continued to squirt whipped cream on to Sherlock’s body, then licking it off as he went. Sherlock’s whole body seized up when johns tongue made contact with his nipple.  
“Oh god...” He groaned.  
John grinned up at Sherlock as he moved to squirt more on to his pale abdomen.  
“Shit...”  
Sherlock arched his hips off the bed as John dragged his tongue down his body.  
He thought he’d pass out as the intense euphoric feeling spread through out his body. John was now squirting chocolate sauce along his hipbones. It was too much, too much teasing, too much pleasure, too much-  
“Mmmmmngh!” Sherlock cried, bolting up right as John’s tongue flicked one of his testicles.  
“Please... fuck me... John...” He panted as he watched the blond deliberately miss his throbbing erection, and move to lick his upper thighs.  
“Please...” He whined, not caring how desperate and needy he sounded.  
John looked up at him with dark eyes, his cheeks flushed with arousal. Sherlock’s whimpers were tearing down his walls of defence. He couldn’t resist Sherlock’s begging, he’d never been able to. He smirked as he covered Sherlock’s body with his, and pressed their lips together. It was sticky, and sweet, both of them tasting like whipped cream and chocolate.  
“This is by far the best dessert I’ve ever had.” John chuckled as he moved his hands down to spread Sherlock’s legs wide.  
“So wet, aren’t you?” John teased as he brushed his fingers over the sensitive tip of Sherlock’s cock.  
“Yeah- ah!”  
John grabbed the nearly empty lube bottle from the bedside table along with a condom.  
“No, no, no.” Sherlock blathered, raising his head up. “I want to feel you.”  
John and Sherlock had only had unprotected sex a handful of times, including their first time, and when neither of them could be bothered to go to shop for more condoms. John had to admit that he preferred it without, although there was very little difference. They had only ever had sex with each other, and kept on top of routine checks regardless.  
“Are you sure?”  
Sherlock sat up, and pressed his lips to johns ear.  
“Make a mess of me, John.”  
John nearly came in his pants at Sherlock’s words, a strangled moan escaping him. The brunette in question was eyeing John intently, wiggling his hips suggestively as he waited for john’s answer. His chest was heaving, his cheeks were flushed, eyes wide, lips wet and sticky.  
“Alright. But...” John drawled, lowering his voice. “You have to stretch yourself... whilst I watch.”  
Sherlock let out a little whimper, bitting his lip in a futile attempt to silence himself. He loved the idea of having John watch him. He knew he could put on a good show. He smirked at John as he grabbed the lube from him, and poured a generous amount on to his fingers. He moved to the top of the bed, and leant up against the headboard, his legs spread wide. John shuffled down to sit at the end of the bed to get a better view. Sherlock felt a rush of both arousal and confidence as he saw John watching him with a predatory glint in his eyes, practically drooling. He moved his hand in between his legs, and closed his eyes as he began circling his inner thighs. He grinned when he heard John let out a quiet groan. He moved his fingers closer to his hole, causing his legs to jerk involuntarily. John was sure he was sure he was going to draw blood as he bit down on his lip, barely able to control himself.  
“Mmmm!” Sherlock moaned loudly as he began probing at his entrance.  
John could feel himself weeping heavily from the inside of his boxers, uncomfortably hard.  
“Oh fuck...” Sherlock groaned as he slipped a finger inside himself, and threw his head back, eyes squeezed shut.  
He made a series of unearthly noises as he began to work himself open, plunging his finger in and out. John gulped loudly as he sat in awe of the erotic scene before him. He drew a shaky breath as he watched Sherlock add another finger.  
“Oh god- oh- ah!”  
John groaned as he watched Sherlock’s fingers disappear further inside himself.  
“Oh fuck!” The brunette cried as he brushed his prostate, being sure to be as loud as he could.  
“John, I wish I didn’t have to use my little fingers *gasp* I wish it was your huge cock inside me- ah!”  
John took his aching cock in hand, and began pumping his hand up and down the length.  
“Wish it was-ngggghh... ah... your cock hitting my- ah!- prostate- gah!” Sherlock howled as he rode his fingers.  
Sherlock’s free hand had been balling the sheets up, but he had since brought it up to toy with his nipples.  
“Oh fuck.” John moaned, increasing the pace of his wrist.  
“I might have to- Nnngghh! Use all my fingers- oh... oh... mmm...”  
John couldn’t help the string of curse words that fell from his lips as he watched Sherlock add another finger.  
“Jesse Christ- oh god- fucking hell... John!” Sherlock cried as he buried his entire fist inside himself.  
He was so close, a few more seconds and he’d be a goner. He forced himself to open his eyes, desperate to see what John was doing. John had his head thrown forwards, eyes clenched shut, wrist frantically pumping up and down his leaking shaft.  
“Oh god!” Sherlock groaned as he felt his orgasm approach.  
One more brush of his prostate, and waves of pleasure came crashing down around him. His cock spasmed as he came hard all over himself. John couldn’t hold back any longer, and followed after Sherlock with a loud groan of the brunette’s name.  
“Jesus... fuck...” John mumbled, slumping forwards to catch his breath.  
Sherlock forced himself to roll over and grab the tissues, then handed a few to John.  
“I’m really sticky.” He complained, chuckling a little as he swiped his finger over his still sensitive nipple.  
“Well...” John started, crawling to be by Sherlock’s head.  
“Why don’t we take a shower?”  
Sherlock’s face lit up at John’s invitation.  
“Come on then. Grab the lube as well.”  
John gestured for Sherlock to jump up and wrap his legs around his waist. Sherlock did as he was instructed, and reconnected their lips almost instantly.  
“Sherlock... I need to... be able to... see what I’m doing.” John chuckled as Sherlock kissed him desperately.  
The brunette pouted, but moved to rest his head on johns neck so he could sort out the shower. Almost as soon as the water was hot enough, John had Sherlock pinned up against the wall by his hips.  
“Mmm!” Sherlock groaned, throwing his head back as John immediately started abusing his neck. The hot water cascaded down around them, soaking their hair, tingling their skin. Sherlock was desperate to be touched, desperate for release, desperate for John. The blond seemed to be intent on teasing him though, running his tongue along Sherlock’s skin, nipping at his collarbone, in short, driving him insane. He needed more. He reached down, and shoved his hand between johns legs.  
“Oh Jesus- mmmngh!” John groaned.  
Sherlock smirked at Johns reaction, and experimentally stroked his length.  
“Fuck- mmm... this is going to be over really fast if you keep playing like that.”  
Sherlock grinned coyly, and licked his lips.  
He stroked John one more time before the athlete gripped both his hands, and pinned his wrists to the walls.  
“Ah!” Sherlock squeaked somewhat indignantly.  
John smirked, and leant in towards his ear.  
“I’m gonna make you scream.”  
Johns voice was a low rumble, one that made Sherlock quake.  
“John...” He whimpered, his eyelids fluttering.  
John spun him round, making him gasp as he was pushed against the wall.  
“Get your legs open. That’s a good boy.”  
He spread his legs, and bent his knees slightly to support himself. He couldn’t see what John was doing, but he heard various noises by his left ear.  
“Mmm!” He whimpered when he felt Johns lubed up cock at his entrance.  
“This ok?”  
“Yes!” Sherlock gasped, a strangled moan falling from his lips.  
Sherlock was already stretched and ready for johns cock, but he still gritted his teeth at the initial feeling as John began to slide in to him.  
“God...” He moaned, resting his head on the wall.  
John was barely able to control himself as he sank in inch by inch, his body coursing with adrenaline.  
“Mmm- ah- mmm!” Sherlock groaned as John filled him up.  
“Oh fuck- so tight...”  
John buried himself to a hilt, his hip bones pressing up against Sherlock’s ass. He started slow and steady, pushing in, and pulling out, emitting small whimpers and whines from Sherlock with each movement.  
“More... please... oh...”  
Normally he’d scold Sherlock for being demanding, but he was so desperate, so horny, he couldn’t hold off any longer. If Sherlock was ready, there was nothing stopping him. He picked up his pace, thrusting deeper and harder in to Sherlock’s channel.  
“I’m going to fuck you till you can’t stand.”  
“Gah!” Sherlock screamed, thumping his fist against the wall.  
It was slippery, steamy and hot, the whole room echoing with screams of pleasure.  
“Harder!”  
Sherlock’s head was hung low, jaw clenched, his eyes screwed shut as John began pounding in to him.  
“Oh, ah, ah, mmnnngh!” John groaned as he slammed his hips forward, causing obscene, wet, slapping noises.  
Sherlock loved how deeply he could feel John inside him, stretching his walls, throbbing and pulsing.  
“Please john... cum inside me- oh Christ! Fuck... gah! Fill me with your cum!” Sherlock’s desperate howls tipped John over the edge.  
“SHERLO- AH! NNNGGGHH!” John cried out before biting down on Sherlock’s pale shoulder as he felt his orgasm hit him.  
Sherlock’s whole body seized up as he felt John shoot his load inside him, just as he asked. So good, so good, there- right there-  
“Oh shit... fuckinggggh hell... oh JOHN!”  
Sherlock dropped his head forwards as his cock spurted sticky fluid down the wall. He could still feel Johns thick cock pulsing inside him as they both came down from their high.  
“Mmmmm... oh...ah...” Sherlock panted, desperately trying to catch his breath.  
“You Alright?”  
John leant his weight in the wall either side of Sherlock’s head so he could pull out.  
“I don’t think I can stand.” Sherlock responded honestly, his legs shaking.  
“Ok. I got you.”  
John tentatively wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s midsection, and allowed him to lean his weight on him.  
“Alright, we’ve got to get washed up.”  
John reached over for the body wash, leaving Sherlock leaning against his shoulder. He tentatively washed Sherlock down, running his hands over the smooth panes of Sherlock’s soft skin before moving to wash his hair.  
“You’ve got chocolate sauce in your hair.” John chuckled, pressing a kiss to the sweet spot where Sherlock’s jaw met his ear.  
“And who’s fault is that?” Sherlock giggled, turning his head to kiss John full on the lips.  
“Shhh you.”  
Sherlock allowed his head to drop back in bliss as John massaged his scalp.  
“This is nice. We should do it more often.”  
“The water bill is going to skyrocket.” John chuckled as he swept Sherlock’s dripping fringe out of his face.  
“Mmmm...” Sherlock hummed happily before resting his head on johns shoulder.  
“I’m all sleepy now.”  
“I’m sure you are.” John cooed. “Why don’t you go get in a towel while I get washed? Pick a movie, and I’ll come join you in a minute.”  
“Ok.” Sherlock said with a yawn.  
He pressed a sleepy kiss to the corner of John’s mouth, then wrapped himself in his fluffy dressing gown. He waved at John before disappearing down the corridor.  
John couldn’t help but smile to himself. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. It hadn’t always been easy with Sherlock. He’d been almost skittish around John during the first few months of their relationship, always very hesitant. But it was good now, perfect even. John wouldn’t change a thing. He cleaned himself up, then joined Sherlock in the living room. He looked like the picture of innocence as he sat on the sofa with his damp hair stuck up at all angles, skin flushed pink, wrapped in fluffy white fabric, blue eyes drowsy. Of course Sherlock was a as far from innocent as possible, his voice raw from screaming, and some of john’s cum still inside him.  
“Do you want anything?” John asked as he walked in to the kitchen.  
“Water please.”  
Sherlock watched John over the back of the sofa as he got their drinks. Johns warmly tanned skin was glistening with moisture, his hair was all spiked up, and his towel was slung low on his hips. Sherlock would jump up and demand that John fuck him again if he wasn’t so tired and sore. He grinned to himself, and snuggled further in to the towel.  
“Here you go baby.”  
“Thank you.”  
Sherlock curled up against johns side, and lay his head on his shoulder, breathing in the exotic smell of John’s body wash.  
“This has been a very thrilling day, wouldn’t you agree?”  
“I would indeed. It’s been perfect.”  
John pressed a chaste kiss to Sherlock’s lips.  
“So what are we watching?”  
“Bridesmaids.”  
John caught sight of Sherlock’s grin from the corner of his eye.  
“Alright.”  
He pulled Sherlock closer, and the pair settled down to watch the film, a perfect end to the perfect night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day!


	17. Warm me up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During an adrenaline high after winning a match, John asserts his dominance with Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Also, help. I have no idea what to write next! 😆

Sherlock woke the next morning aching all over. His hips were sore, and his arms were twinging. He looked over beside him, his eyes falling on an empty space.  
“John?”  
“I’m in here babe, give me a second.” John called from the bathroom.  
Sherlock yawned deeply as he stretched his arms up above his head.  
“Now there’s a sexy sight.”  
Sherlock groggily opened his eyes. John was leant against the door frame smirking at him, towel around his waist, his skin wet and glistening.  
“Did you have another shower?” Sherlock asked, slowly pulling himself into an upright position.  
“Yeah, I still had some whipped cream in my hair.” John chortled as he walked over to Sherlock.  
He sat down on the bed by Sherlock’s side, and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
“How you feeling?”  
Sherlock arched his hips as he stretched out.  
“Mmmmm... sore.”  
“I’m sorry, baby.”  
Sherlock grinned as John connected their lips in a soft, tentative kiss.  
“Come back to bed...?” Sherlock questioned, moving his hands up to where John’s towel was tied.  
“Mmmmm... I’d love to sweetie... mmm...” John mumbled against Sherlock’s lips.  
“But I have a game shortly...”  
“Noooo...” Sherlock complained, giggling softly.  
“I’m sorry...”  
Sherlock pouted playfully, and dropped his head against johns chest.  
“I have to go. But I won’t be out long- oh...” John trailed off when he felt Sherlock’s lips on his chest.  
“Sherlock...”  
Sherlock continued moving his lips down John’s body.  
“You fucking... tease.” John panted, throwing his head back.  
Sherlock grinned as he saw the towel rise around johns cock. He ran his tongue down johns abs, making the blond shiver.  
He undid the knot, and let the towel fall to the floor. John gasped when he felt Sherlock’s lips wrap round his cock.  
“Oh fuck...”  
Sherlock had sunk to the floor, and he’d begun bobbing his head up and down.  
“Mmm! Oh fu- oh god.”  
Sherlock quickened his pace, swirling his tongue, swallowing around the head, lightly grazing the skin with his teeth.  
“Mmmnnnggghhh... Agh! Ahh!”  
Sherlock brought his hand up to pump the remaining inches that he couldn’t fit in his mouth.  
“I’m gonna cum- ah- I’m gonna- oh Jesus fucking Christ- Sherlock!”  
John gripped Sherlock’s shoulders tightly as he reached his high. Spurts of white liquid shot out the end of his cock as he orgasmed, straight down Sherlock’s throat. Being rather experienced now, he took it all without gagging, swallowed, then sat back to wipe his mouth. John was breathing heavily, his eyes fluttering as he came back down.  
“I love starting the morning with a blow job.” He panted, reaching out to stroke Sherlock’s cheek. He giggled, and bumped his head up against johns.  
“Alright, I’ve got to get dressed.”  
Sherlock rolled back under the covers, and buried his face in the pillows as resisting John in his rugby uniform was a less than favoured task of his.  
“Alright babe, I’m off. Enjoy your homework whilst I’m gone.”  
“Mmmmm, I will.” Sherlock muttered.  
“I love you.” John grinned at his pouty boyfriend.”  
“Yeah, yeah I love you too.”  
Sherlock tried his best to frown, but ended up giggling. “Have a good game.”  
“I will baby.”  
John pressed a gentle kiss to Sherlock’s lips.  
“I’ll see you later.”  
Sherlock watched as John left, a deep blush on his cheeks. 

 

“Go on John!”  
“Go for it John!”  
Sherlock had finished off his homework faster than he’d thought, and had dragged Rosie with him down to watch John’s game. The pair were stood in the stands at John’s rugby game, dosed on coffee and chocolate biscuits. It was crisp and cold in the early spring morning, and Sherlock’s new skirt was very doing little to keep him warm, even with John’s rugby jumper paired with it. He blew air into his hands, and placed his face between them.  
“He’s lucky I love him. It’s so fucking cold.”  
“You are wearing a skirt and tights, to be fair.” Rosie chuckled, and nudged his shoulder affectionately.  
“Stockings.” Sherlock added.  
“What?”  
“Not tights, stockings.”  
Rosie shot him a knowing smirk.  
“John’s going home with a lot more than just a pat on the back.”  
Sherlock followed her finger as she pointed over to the blond who was currently running to the other side of the pitch, and scoring the winning touchdown.  
Sherlock rolled his eyes then joined in the cheering. They saw John hugging his team mates before running over to them. Sherlock couldn’t help but ogle him, his kit clinging to his muscled form, tanned skin glistening with perspiration, beach blond hair stuck up at all angles.  
“Hey baby, I didn’t know you were going to come.”  
John cupped Sherlock’s face and pulled him in for a kiss, snapping Sherlock from his daze.  
“Your face is warm.” Sherlock hummed happily, nosing at Johns cheeks.  
He smelt as he always did after a game; dirt and sweat, with the subtle undertone of his aftershave. John chuckled, and wrapped an arm around the lanky teen.  
“Thanks for coming Rosie.”  
Although Sherlock had already worn his new clothes to one of his lectures last week, and that was all well received, this was a rugby game. The atmosphere here was a little different to a bunch of nerds listening to a ninety year old professor ramble on about carbon. Rosie didn’t want to leave him on his own.  
“Hey, you two wanna see a late night movie with the others later?”  
“Sure.”  
“Sweetie, how does that sound to you?” John asked, bumping Sherlock with his head.  
“I’d like to.”  
“Alright, I’ll look up movie times.”  
The three of them walked back slowly, Sherlock and John hand in hand, and Rosie trailing along behind them. 

 

When they got home, John went straight to the fridge, and Sherlock went into their room. He decided to curl up with a book as he waited for John to return. He read for a little while before he heard footsteps and the door close.  
“That was a really good game, I thought you were really- why are you looking at me like that?”  
John was leant against the door, a predatory look in his eye.  
“I said next time you wore a skirt I would have you on all fours.”  
Sherlock raised his eyebrows, his blue orbs wide as saucers, and a grin playing on his lips.  
“You did indeed.” He said flatly after a moment, determined not to laugh and to keep a blank expression.  
John darted his tongue out to lick his bottom lip. Although he was still fully dressed, Sherlock already felt naked under John’s hungry gaze. He could swear John wasn’t blinking anymore as he stood there by the door.  
“I’m wearing panties with attached garters by the way. Just in case you’re interested.”  
Sherlock barely had time to blink before John had crossed the room, and pushed him down on the bed. John was kissing him with fiery passion, lips, tongue, teeth.  
Sherlock wrapped his legs around John’s hips and locked his ankles together.  
“I want you so bad.” John husked, taking Sherlock’s ear lobe in to his mouth.  
“Oh god...”  
Sherlock lifted his hips, rubbing his pelvis against johns groin. He was hard as a rock. John pulled off the jumper that he didn’t remember giving Sherlock permission to borrow, and threw it behind him. He gripped Sherlock’s wrists, and pinned them above his head.  
“John...”  
Sherlock threw his head back as a strangled moan escaped him, exposing his pale throat. John pressed his lips to the soft skin, emitting whines of pleasure from Sherlock, making him thrash and buck. John gently bit down, hard enough to hurt, but not enough to do any damage.  
“Oh fuck...” Sherlock moaned, tugging at Johns hair, pulling him closer.  
The blond was rutting against him, groaning softly with every movement.  
“I want you, John.” Sherlock husked by his ear. “I want your cock. I want it inside of me- ah!”  
John shivered and let out a guttural moan.  
“You better get on your hands and knees then.”  
Sherlock couldn’t help his eyes from closing as a noise between a sob and a moan wracked his body. John pulled back to allow sherlock to rearrange himself, watching intently as the brunette coyly turned around, sure to wiggle his ass as he did. John licked his lips and lightly smacked Sherlock across his ass.  
“Ah!” The brunette gasped, dropping his hips, and turning to glare at John.  
The older of the two smirked at the look on the other’s face.  
“Hey!” Sherlock pouted.  
“Do you want me to fuck you or not?”  
“Yes, yes I do.” Sherlock said quickly. “Then turn the fuck around.” John ordered. Sherlock shivered before turning around again, on his knees, bent on his elbows, ass in the air.  
He looked ever so tempting like this, his skirt lifted just enough to show off his bright red panties. Bright red.  
“Shit. That’s hot.” John rumbled as he slowly pulled them down so they were bunched around his knees along with the attached garters. Sherlock grinned to himself at Johns reaction. He watched as the blond reached over for lube and a condom.  
“That’s all of it now. Shit.” John mumbled as he squirted the last of the lube on to his fingers and cock. Sherlock was trembling on all fours, his limbs shaking, his eyes clenched shut.  
“All clean?”  
“Yes.” Sherlock panted, rolling his neck.  
“Good boy.”  
John lifted Sherlock’s skirt up, and pressed a lubed up finger against his throbbing entrance.  
“Ah!” Sherlock whimpered.  
John paused for a moment to allow him to settle, before slipping his finger all the way inside.  
“Mmmngh!” Sherlock cried.  
John worked him open, slow and steady. He added another finger, making Sherlock whimper and grab at the sheets.  
“Yes... yes- ah!” Sherlock groaned as John began to scissor him open.  
The blond experimentally slipped a third finger in between the other two.  
“AH- Christ!”  
John fingered him till he was right on the edge, then pulled his fingers out.  
“Oh...” Sherlock whimpered.  
John positioned himself at Sherlock’s entrance, hands gripping his waist, bunching the skirt up. Sherlock was relaxed and ready for him, so he thrust in with very little hesitation. Sherlock let out a small yelp, but it quickly turned in to a moan after the initial shock.  
“Oh fuck.” He moaned as John pushed further into his passage.  
He continued pushing till he was completely sheathed within Sherlock’s tight walls.  
“Jesus.” John groaned as he felt Sherlock clenching around him.  
Sherlock locked his knees as he got used to johns weight against him.  
John began to build a rhythm, sinking most of the way in, then pulling almost all the way out. It was torture for Sherlock, Johns cock just missing where he desperately wanted it, needed it.  
“John... ah!”  
John dug his nails in to Sherlock’s sides, making him whine loudly. He picked up his pace, pounding his cock in to sherlocks soft body as hard as he could.  
“I have to fuck you from behind.”  
Sherlock felt his cock throb at John’s low, suggestive voice. “You know- mmmm! Why? Mmmnngh...”  
“Why? Ah!” Sherlock gasped as John briefly hit his prostate.  
“Because I can’t stand to look at such a dirty little slut.” John growled.  
“Oh fu- Agh! Mmmmmnnnnggghh!” Sherlock howled low in his throat as he arched his back, pressing his ass into John’s pelvis.  
“Oh fuck- ah!”  
John began pulling Sherlock in to him by his hips, slamming up against him.  
“FUCK!” Sherlock screamed through gritted teeth.  
His grip on the sheets tightened, his knuckles turning white.  
“So warm and tight for me- oh fuck.”  
“Oh god, John! Right there! Right there! That’s it! Agh!”  
It was fast, and hot, desperate and passionate. Sherlock couldn’t even begin to fathom the ungodly noises that were coming out of his mouth now as John fucked him. John was thrusting his hips with abandon, hitting Sherlock’s prostate again and again.  
“Yes! Yes! Yes! Don’t stop! YES! YES! OH FUCK! YES, JOHN! AH! AH! AH! AHH!” Sherlock screamed as he came hard all over his thighs and the bedspread.  
“Mmmmm! Ah..! ah... John...”  
The brunette squirmed and whimpered as John bucked forwards, thrusting his cock up inside his clenching channel.  
“I’m gonna cum- I’m gonna cum- I- ah! AGH!”  
John shot his load with a deep moan, clawing at Sherlock’s sides.  
“Oh fuck!” Sherlock wailed as he felt John pulsing inside him as he finished.  
“Mmmmm... Sherlock...”  
John’s arms gave out, and both he and Sherlock collapsed on to the mattress.  
“Shit.” Sherlock giggled breathlessly from underneath John, his cheek pressed in to the mattress.  
“I’m gonna pull out now, ok?”  
“Mmmm... slowly though.” Sherlock mumbled.  
After John pulled out, he flopped down beside Sherlock.  
“Fucking hell.”  
“Indeed.” Sherlock murmured, already half asleep.  
“Shit, these sheets are a mess.”  
John turned to look at Sherlock with a grin. Sherlock rolled his eyes with a giggle.  
“Mmmm... we have to go to the movies in like half an hour.”  
Sherlock grumbled some noises of complaint and pouted.  
“Oh quit your whining.” John chuckled, lightly bumping Sherlock with his head.  
“Get all cleaned and dressed. Well, changed. You can’t wear that skirt out there.”  
Sherlock followed johns gaze down to the back of his skirt which was stained with sticky, white fluid.  
“Fuck.”  
“Sorry.” John chuckled as he rolled over in the sheets.  
Sherlock glared playfully at him before rolling over, and sluggishly dragging himself off the bed.  
“Mmmm... it was worth it.”  
Sherlock bent over and pressed their lips together.  
“I need to get dressed too.” John murmured.  
“Ugh. Go on then.”  
The pair stumbled out of their room after getting dressed only to find Rosie, Molly and Irene sat on the sofa.  
“Oh... hey guys.”  
“Hey... John.”  
Rosie giggled to herself as she scurried away in to the kitchen.  
“Any chance you didn’t hear all that?”  
“Sorry my man.” Irene said with a wink. “Not a chance.”  
“Oh fuck.”  
“Oh, are we getting a replay?” Irene chuckled.  
Sherlock blushed bright pink and his face in johns shirt.  
John chewed the inside of his cheek as he tried to fight of a grin.  
“Come on then. We better make a move if we want to make that movie.”


	18. Why Sherlock loves sundays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John takes his teasing to another level when he buys Sherlock a very special present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is overdue, rushed, and a filler. I hope you enjoy anyway!

Sunday was Sherlock’s favourite day of the week. While he enjoyed his lessons, he didn’t enjoy when they were different times to johns, meaning they didn’t see each other all day. On Saturday, John had rugby. Sherlock normally went when there was a match, but when it was just a training session, he spent his time doing experiments. This left Sunday as the only whole day they had to spend together. It occurred to Sherlock at around 10 am they they had already wasted a good percentage of the day lying in bed. They normally spent their Sundays in bed, but the activities were never that of the sleeping and lounging around variety. They were currently on their fourth video of funny cat videos after falling down the rabbit hole of the internet.   
“John?” Sherlock drawled, gazing up at the blond from where he was resting his head on his broad chest.   
“Yeah babe?” He replied, eyes still trained on the video of a cat falling down some stairs.   
“I’m bored. Pay attention to me.”  
John grinned, and turned to look down at the brunette.   
“Ok. Ok.” He cooed, tilting Sherlock’s chin up so he could press their lips together. “I’ll pay... attention... to you.”   
Sherlock smiled in to the kiss, and reached up to tangle his hands in johns hair. John responded by hoisting Sherlock up to straddle his waist. The brunette moaned softly as John gripped his hips and began to rock him back and forth. John tugged at the hem of Sherlock’s pyjama top before pulling it over his head, only parting their lips for a second.   
“Get your pants off.” John husked, slipping his hands down the back of Sherlock’s pyjama bottoms.   
“Get them off now so I can fuck you.”  
Sherlock moaned softly in to johns mouth as he began to buck his hips faster.   
“Don’t beat around the bush, do you?” Sherlock chuckled.   
“Nope.”  
Sherlock gasped out a moan as John began to mouth at his ear.   
“You clean yourself up?”  
“Yes... while you were still... ah... asleep.” Sherlock moaned with a roll of his neck.   
John pulled away from him to reach over for the bottle of lube. The empty bottle of lube...  
“Of shit.”   
“What’s wrong? Oh.” Sherlock sighed when he saw the bottle.   
“Yeah. There’s a little bit left, but ummm... ugh, we’ll have to get more later.” John grumbled as he threw his head back on the pillows, pulling a defeated Sherlock down with him.   
“Actually... I bought you a little something.”  
Sherlock furrowed his brows as he watched John dig around in his bedside table. When he sat back up, he was holding a small, hot pink object. It only took Sherlock a moment to realise what the object was. A plug.   
“Holy shit.” Sherlock shuddered, his jaw dropping slightly.   
He took the object from johns hands to get a proper look at it, turning it over in his hands.   
“Wait...” He said after taking in particular features of it.   
“This vibrates, doesn’t it?”  
John took his hands out from behind his back, showing that he was holding a small remote.   
“It might do.” He said seductively. “You wanna try it?”  
“Yes.” Sherlock said hastily.   
“You sure?”   
“I am. I’ll tell you to stop if I’m uncomfortable.” Sherlock reassured the blond as he shuffled closer.   
“There’s enough lube left.” John mused as he tapped the end of the bottle. “On your back then.”   
Sherlock did as he was told, and lay with his legs spread in front of John.   
“Mmmm...” he moaned softly as he felt Johns finger at his entrance.   
“This Alright?”   
“Yes, yes fine.”  
He didn’t have the energy for anything more... exotic... at this time of the morning, and neither did John, saving their more rambunctious activities for later in the day.   
“Mhhh...” Sherlock hummed happily as John leant forwards to press their lips together while he worked a second finger inside him.   
“I bought a small one to start. Wouldn’t want to hurt my baby boy, now would I?”   
“No sir.” Sherlock replied lightly, moving up to trace the shell of johns ear with his tongue.   
The blond pulled back with a sigh, removed his fingers, and turned his attention to the plug.   
“Let me know if this hurts.”  
Sherlock lifted his head to give John a small nod. He felt excited, exhilarated and aroused as he always did when they tried new things. There were a few things he’d not taken to, but that didn’t stop him being optimistic. He let out a squeal when he felt the foreign object at his entrance. This was similar to when John fucked him with a dildo so he settled with it fairly quickly.   
“Alright?” John asked, peering at Sherlock through his knees.  
“It’s weird, but not unpleasant.” Sherlock noted as he sat back up.   
John pressed an open mouth kiss to his lips, swiping his tongue along Sherlock’s briefly before pulling back with a grin.   
Sherlock went to rekindle the kiss, but John pulled back.   
“What?” The brunette asked, somewhat confused as he watched John leave the bed and start getting dressed.   
“Come on then. You’d better get dressed too.”  
“Why? Where are we going?”   
“Nowhere in particular.”  
John sighed as he did his trousers up. “Why?”  
Sherlock opened his mouth to ask further questions, but paused as he caught on to johns playful tone.   
“I thought that this might spice up our relatively boring day. We can’t have sex, so...” John shrugged with a chuckle. “I thought I’d amuse myself by keeping this on my person for a few hours.”   
Sherlock’s gaze drifted over to the remote in johns hand. “What do you think?”  
Sherlock crawled down to the end of the bed, and knelt up to connect their lips.   
“I think that sounds like a thrilling idea.” He smirked flirtatiously.   
John smirked back with a wink.   
“At any point today you need me to stop, just say ok?”  
“I know.”   
Sherlock jumped up from the bed to get dressed, settling on a pair of jeans and one of Johns hoodies. John slipped the remote in to his pocket, and the pair excited the room.   
“Morning guys. Did not expect to see you at all today.” Irene said with a grin.   
“We’re not animals.” John chortled choosing to ignore the evidence behind Irene’s statement, and the look of amusement on his boyfriend’s face.   
“Have you lot eaten?”  
“No. We thought we’d wait for you and get breakfast. We figured you had to leave your room at some point. It’s more like brunch now though, mind you.”  
“Good observation, Rosie. But yes, brunch. Sounds great. Doesn’t it Sherlock?”  
Sherlock went rigid all of a sudden as he felt a buzzing sensation spread through his body. It was weird, different, stimulating. It was only for a second but it was enough to have him reach out to grip the counter top.   
“You Alright there, darling?”   
Sherlock glared playful at John who discreetly toyed with the remote in his pocket.   
“Fine.”   
This was going to be fun. 

John used the remote six more times during brunch. By the fifth, Sherlock was teetering on the edge, squirming in his chair, painfully hard. He was about ready to whack Johns fork out of his hand, drag him in to the bathrooms and demand that the blond fuck him there and then. But instead, he kept quiet, and simply watched the athlete sip at his coffee, quietly coming up with a plot on what he’d do to him when they got home. Sherlock’s reactions were subtle; his eyes would close, his fists would clench, and his breath would hitch, none of these things eye catching. But john was watching. John knew he was acting on pleasure. He was hard himself just at the knowledge of what was going on. He loved watching Sherlock wriggling about, readjusting himself, desperately trying to follow the intricate story Molly was telling him. The sixth time, John left it going just a little longer. If it wasn’t for the upbeat music, lively conversation, and general ruckus of the diner, he’d be afraid someone would here the buzzing. Sherlock closed his eyes momentarily, clenched his fists at his sides, and held his breath. It made John chuckle quietly as it dawned on him that if this was happening to anybody but Sherlock, said brunette would have guessed what was going on straight away. But, it was Sherlock, and he was having a very difficult time keeping himself together. His legs were shaking slightly now, and his cheeks were a dark shade of pink. Not wanting to be cruel, John turned it off again. Sherlock exhaled a shaky breath, and took a gulp of his coffee.   
“You Alright?” John asked genuinely while the three girls were distracted picking cocktails.   
“Horny.” Sherlock replied matter of factually, making John snicker. “I’m so wet for you right now.”  
It was the blond’s turn to take a shaky breath this time.   
“So wet and hard... so desperate for your big cock. You need to buy some lube, because the second we get home, you need to fuck me. I need to be fucked.”   
John did his best to maintain his composure, but the eager teen to his left was making it very difficult indeed.   
“Skip the fucking cocktails.” He breathed finally. “Sorry girls, I just remembered we have a thing we have to go to. Ummm... here’s some money for the bill... catch you later.”   
John practically dragged Sherlock out of the cafe, and down the street where upon they stopped outside a very familiar shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have already been given a prompt I intend to use at some point, but is there anything anyone wants as a follow up chapter to this one?


	19. Purr for me kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock do a little shopping, and try something new.

As soon as he saw it, Sherlock recognised the shop.  
“Ummm, I’ve actually been here before.”  
“You have?”  
John quirked his eyebrows with a smirk.  
“Yes. I didn’t come on my own volition though. Irene dragged us here.”  
Sherlock leant in by johns ear, and whispered low enough that only he could hear. “That’s actually where I bought the panties you love so much.”  
John swallowed audibly then chuckled mirthlessly.  
“We’d better go in then. After you, my love.”

Sherlock was a lot more relaxed this time.  
Maybe it was because he was familiar with the shop; maybe it’s because Irene wasn’t throwing underwear at him; or maybe it was the gentle touch of Johns hand on the small of his back.  
“See anything you like, baby?”  
“Not yet. You?”  
“Not for me, but for you... I’d love to see you with that gag in your pretty mouth.” John husked by Sherlock’s ear.  
The brunette shivered.  
“Well...” He cooed seductively as he dragged a finger down johns chest.  
“You’d better buy it for me then.”  
John drew his bottom lip in between his teeth.  
“Suppose I’d better.”  
He deposited the gag in the basket along with strawberry lube. That was Sherlock’s favourite. Said boy had currently wandered off, and was seemingly transfixed by a display of animal ears.  
“What has you so engaged, my darling?” John asked as he wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s middle.  
“I like the kitten ears.” He giggled softly, indicating with his index finger to a bright red, lacy pair of kitten ears.  
“Mmm, I like those too. You want them, baby?”  
Sherlock nodded with a shy smile.  
“Come on then.”  
Sherlock hid his face in johns neck as they paid at the till. This was often his manner, regardless of whether they were buying cock rings or condoms. John always found this amusing because as soon as they got home, Sherlock would be on his knees, begging for the blond’s cock without shame. John grinned to himself as he looked at the boy nuzzled up to his shoulder as he waited for the cashier to ring up the bill. Shy in the streets, freak in the sheets indeed.

 

Sherlock looked so hot in his little kitten ears. They were a nice, vibrant contrast to the dark curls they were nestled in. He’d put them on as soon as they’d got in, and was just floating around the room with them perched on his head. John was desperately horny, and wanted nothing more than to plow Sherlock in to tomorrow, but unfortunately he’d discovered his paper was due tomorrow, not Tuesday. So, he was buried in his work while Sherlock waited patiently. Well, he was patient up to a point. He’d been waiting now for about an hour, and he’d got bored. John didn’t notice as he slipped a CD in to the stereo, a smooth jazz CD to be precise. The blond looked up immediately, eyebrows raised as he caught sight of his boyfriend. The brunette was facing away from him as he slowly swished his hips from side to side.  
John bit back a chuckle as he watched the seductive display before him.  
“Nice moves.”  
Sherlock turned around at that, a smirk playing at his lips. He continued to sway his hips while he ran his hands down his sides.  
“Come here to me.”  
Sherlock grinned, and continued to dance. He reached down to the hem of the hoodie on his bare skin, and pulled it of slowly, careful not to knock the ears off his head. He pulled of his trousers in the same, seductive manner. John eyed him with a predatory look in his eyes as he revealed more and more inches of pale skin.  
“Get over here.” John said a little more firmly this time.  
Sherlock flashed John a flirtatious smirk as he crawled up the bed.  
“Look at you... my little sex kitten...” John husked as he knelt up to face Sherlock.  
The brunette blushed, and coyly licked his lips.  
“Putting on a nice little show for me...”  
John pulled Sherlock to him by the front of his underwear, holding their bodies flush together. “Trying to distract me from my homework?” John tutted.  
“Are you going to punish me?” Sherlock teased as he drew johns earlobe in to his mouth.  
“Oh, you’d like that wouldn’t you?”  
Sherlock’s giggle turned into a groan as John slipped his hands down the front of his briefs.  
“No, I think I’ll make you ride me. I want your tight little ass bouncing up and down on my cock while I just lie here letting you do all the work.”  
Sherlock let out a strangled moan as a shudder ran through his body at the thought.  
“I want you to get yourself off on my cock.”  
Sherlock whimpered as Johns velvety, husky voice lapped at his ear.  
“Does that sound like a good idea to you?” John cooed with a gentle squeeze of Sherlock’s erection.  
“Yessss...”  
“Well, I’d better go and get our new toys then.”  
John paused before leaving the room as the fact that Sherlock still had a plug inside him came to mind. John grinned to himself as he switched it on again.  
“Ah!” Sherlock gasped at the sudden vibration, his whole body jumping.  
“You jerk.” He moaned somewhat halfheartedly.  
“You love me anyway!” John called from the hall.  
Sherlock rolled his eyes as he thought about the truth of this statement.  
When John came back with the bag, he had a devilish smirk on his face.  
“What?” Sherlock panted as his eyes scanned the blond.  
“I may have bought myself something while you were distracted.”  
Sherlock peered over in to the bag at the purchased garments. There was a gag, a bottle of lube, he was already wearing the kitten ears, and then there was a lime green vibrator.  
“That is something.” Sherlock chuckled as he picked up the package.  
“I thought...” John started as he shuffled closer to Sherlock. “We could make a little change.”  
Sherlock followed johns movements as he took his hand, and coated his fingers with lube. He obeyed as the blond guided him back on the bed, pulled his underwear down, and pushed his legs open.  
“Stretch yourself for me, baby.”  
This was a common request of johns, but it was the exact opposite for John to apply lube to his own fingers, and start stretching himself too.  
“Oh...” Sherlock moaned both in pleasure and realisation as he watched John begin to circle his hole.  
The blond gasped out a groan almost immediately, his eyes fluttering shut. On occasion, he had been known to experiment with his fingers, sometimes even a dildo similar to this one. It was a fun thing to try. He paused his plunging motion, and opened his eyes to look over at Sherlock. He knew the brunette could take a lot more than he could. And he took it so well, too. John grinned to himself as he watched Sherlock push a third finger inside himself with a moan. As much as Sherlock wanted to watch, he was distracted by his own pleasure as he worked himself further open.  
“Mmmm...” John groaned as he added a second finger.  
He was tight, warm and tight.  
“Fuck...”  
Sherlock’s moans got louder and louder as the minutes went by, as did johns. The blond came to the conclusion that he needed to pace himself if he wanted this to last. He felt loose enough to try the vibrator. He grabbed the green object with a shaky hand, and brought it up to his hole.  
“Sherlock, Sherlock, you gott- fuck- Gotta stop...” John panted as he grazed his entrance with the lubed up tip.  
The brunette whimpered as he withdrew his fingers. He managed to force his eyes open, and let out a low groan when he saw the scene before him. John had his teeth clenched as he pushed the foreign object further within himself. Sherlock felt himself aching as he watched his boyfriend pleasuring himself. He had no idea where John was going with this, but he sat quietly with his hands gripping his thighs, biting at the inside of his cheek while he waited for his next instruction. John stilled after he grew accustomed to the strange, opposing feeling, and turned to look at Sherlock.  
“Hand me the lube.” He panted out, eyes slightly bleary.  
Sherlock did as he was told, and watched as John coated and sheathed his throbbing cock.  
“Come here.”  
Sherlock crawled over to John, and settled at his side.  
“Here...” the blond murmured as he pulled the other teen in for a kiss, carving his lips with his tongue.  
He spread Sherlock’s legs, and pulled him to his lap so he was straddling his thighs. They both let out a series of moans when their erections brushed against each other.  
“You ready?”  
“Yes... I am.” Sherlock panted between kisses.  
John grabbed at Sherlock’s ass, spreading him open.  
“Kneel... if you can.”  
Sherlock balanced himself on johns shoulders as he knelt either side of the blond’s legs. He whimpered as he felt Johns erection brush at his entrance.  
“Alright, slowly.” John rumbled as Sherlock gingerly sank down on to his cock.  
“Oh fuck...” he groaned low in his throat.  
Sherlock let out a loud whine as he took more of Johns shaft. He liked fucking in this position. From this angle, John could hit all those sweet spots inside him. Sherlock began slowly rocking his hips, emitting groans from both of them.  
“Hold still a second.”  
Sherlock stilled his actions as he felt John reaching around behind him.  
“Wha... oh...” Sherlock giggled when he felt John turn the vibrator on.  
He could feel the subtle vibrations in his body, but obviously not us much as John who’s eyes had rolled in to the back of his head as a low moan escaped him.  
“Alright, you can start... now...let’s see if I can make my kitten purr...”  
Sherlock exhaled a moan, and started bouncing up and down on John’s cock.  
It was slow at first as John gripped Sherlock’s hips to settle him in to a rhythm.  
“This is nice.” Sherlock mumbled against johns lips.  
“Nice.” John chuckled. “I’d say crazy hot, but sure. Fucking is nice.”  
Sherlock rolled his eyes, and deepened the kiss, swiping his tongue across johns lips.  
John started to move Sherlock faster, adding a few thrusts of his own.  
“Ah! Ah! Ah!” Sherlock groaned as John rammed his cock further inside him with each buck of his hips.  
“That’s it. Oh god... yes, just like that.”  
John was in unfathomable bliss in this moment. The wet heat of Sherlock’s channel clenching around him like a vice, Sherlock’s lips on his, the vibrations spreading through his body. He knew he was going to finish faster than normal, but that just meant he would need to get Sherlock off faster as well. He reached down between them, and began to pump Sherlock’s rock hard shaft.  
“Oh john!” The brunette gasped at the sudden contact  
“You like that baby?”  
“Yes!” Sherlock howled as he rocked faster and faster, making his kitten ears bounce with the motion.  
“Yes! Yes! YES! Oh Gawd! I love fucking riding you! Riding your big cock- oh John!”  
John took used his free hand to reach down again, and slipped the vibrator as far as it would go.  
“Oh fucking hell!” He groaned as he felt the tip brush his prostate.  
He threw his head back with a loud moan.  
“John, John, don’t stop.” Sherlock panted, leaning forwards to place a hot and hungry kiss on his lips.  
Sherlock’s desperate begs caught Johns attention, and the blond went back to furiously jerking his wrist up and down the other boy’s length. He moved his hips faster, hitting Sherlock’s prostate with every move.  
“Yes, yes, oh john- Yes, Yes, right there! YES, YES! YES! Aaaaggghhhh!”  
“Oh fuck- Mmmnngh!” John howled, doubling over as his orgasm hit him.  
Sherlock fell forward, knocking John backward on to the bed in the process.  
“Oh my god...” the blond moaned, completely out of breath as he emptied himself.  
“Indeed.”  
With some amount of difficulty, John managed to turn the vibrator off, and pull it out with a small whimper.  
“That was intense.”  
“You could say that.”  
Sherlock lay on johns heaving chest, his legs sprawled either side of the athletes thighs.  
“This is so uncomfortable.” The younger teen grumbled.  
“Here.”  
John held Sherlock by the waist as he slowly dismounted him. Sherlock fell back down within seconds, completely exhausted.  
“Everything ok?”  
“So tired.”  
Sherlock looked up John, kitten ears still perched amongst his dark curls, some of which were stuck to his forehead with sweat.  
“So, would you be willing to do that again?”  
“John, I’d do that again right now if I didn’t feel like you’d just fucked me in half.”  
John couldn’t help but laugh at his boyfriend’s monotonous statement. As usual, Sherlock fell asleep not long after, leaving John plenty of time to get on with his mundane homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I stole Sherlock’s strip tease from orange is the new black. So, sue me! :)


	20. April fools, bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock causes drama on April fools. John doesn’t do pranks, but he sure knows how to get him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late... enjoy!  
> Credit to Zee for the ‘hair shaving’ prompt.

April fools. Arguably one of the worst days ever, to the people who lived with Sherlock anyway. The others were all fully aware of Sherlock’s fondness of using his brain for evil. If the opportunity arose to create some drama, Sherlock could almost certainly be found in the middle of it. Everyone was on edge, just waiting for him to strike. He’d started off with simple pranks, switching the salt and sugar, setting people’s phones in jelly; the cliche tricks. But last year, he’d really upped the ante, and now, they were all sat in their living room, waiting for him to strike. John in particular was watching his boyfriend with caution. Said brunette was currently perched on the kitchen island, swinging his legs back and forth in a juvenile fashion.  
“What have you done?” John asked cautiously, taking a quick taste of the white substance in the sugar pot before sprinkling it on his cereal.  
“Nothing babe.” Sherlock said calmly as he sipped his tea. “Well, obviously I’ve done things, but the matter on which I assume you are asking about; no, I haven’t done anything.”  
John chewed the inside of his cheek, and shovelled another spoonful of cereal in to his mouth.  
“Well, I must depart.”  
“Alright, trouble. See you later.”  
Sherlock pressed a parting kiss on johns lips before slipping out the door.  
“Right, this is the year we get that bastard.”  
John whipped his head around to give Rosie a questioning look.  
“Easy. That’s my boyfriend you’re talking about.”  
“The boyfriend who put Saran Wrap on the toilet last year.”  
John paused for a moment, before blurting our his next sentence.  
“Let’s nail that motherfucker.” 

 

Sherlock liked April fool’s day. It kept him occupied, entertained. It stopped him being bored. It was stupid, and childish, but he enjoyed it all the same. He’d been concocting a plan for most of the day in between classes. He had a few ideas, but nothing was certain. He still had till midday. He decided to mull things over in the shower for a bit after class, see if anything sparked is imagination. That’s when his leg hair started falling out. 

 

“They put fucking Nair in my body wash!”  
“What?”  
Sherlock pulled his towel up, showing his newly bare skin to John.  
“Oh shit. Well, this is what you get for what happened last year.” John said as he bent his head to take a closer look.  
“So I hacked in to the news report and convinced our roommates the flat had burned down; that doesn’t give them an excuse to turn me in to a fucking Sphinx cat!”  
“Fuck.” Johns sighed as he sat back on the bed. “Well, at least it wasn’t your shampoo.”  
“You know a situation is bad when one has to resort to assuring the other it ‘could be worse’.”  
Sherlock tutted, and rolled his shoulders.  
“It may not have been the hair on my head, but it also wasn’t just the hair on my legs.”  
John furrowed his brows.  
“What?”  
Sherlock brought his hands down to the knot that was keeping his towel seated on his hips. He slowly undid it, and let the damp, white garment drop to the floor. John raised his eyebrows at the sight before him. Sherlock’s cock was completely bare, not a dark curl in sight.  
“Well...” John started.  
Sherlock made a general noise of disgruntlement as he went to do the towel back up.  
“No, no, no, no.” John rambled, reaching out to grasp Sherlock’s wrist. “It’s... hot.”  
Sherlock furrowed his brows.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, baby.”  
Sherlock giggled and blushed as John pulled him into his lap, the blush deepening when he felt Johns hardness rubbing against him. He moaned happily when the blond connected their lips, and cupped his face. He didn’t notice when his towel fell off, leaving him completely exposed.  
“It’s really... fucking sexy...”  
Sherlock let out a yip when John flipped him over and pinned him to the mattress.  
“You think you could... do this on purpose next time?”  
“Yesss...” Sherlock groaned as John sucked on his pale skin.  
John chuckled against Sherlock’s neck before moving down to place kisses along the brunette’s chest. Sherlock threw his head back, eyes closing in pleasure.  
“Hey, look at me.” John growled when he noticed Sherlock’s blissful state.  
Sherlock did as he was told, and propped himself up on his elbows.  
“Wha- oh! Ah, ah! Oh...” Sherlock gasped out a chuckle when John swiped his tongue along the skin on his pubic bone.  
“Mmmm... mmm!”  
John continued his path down Sherlock’s body, and down to his cock.  
“Oh!” The brunette yelped when he felt John take his throbbing cock into his warm, wet mouth. “Oh John... mmm!”  
John slowly took Sherlock’s pale dick into his mouth, inch by inch.  
“Mmmm...”  
Sherlock reached down, and grasped at Johns hair, pulling at the roots, emitting low groans form the blond.  
“Uh! Uhh! Oh gawd!”  
John swirled his tongue around the tip, lapping at the beads of precum.  
“Ooooh...” Sherlock groaned low in his throat as he arched his back in to johns touch, eyes screwed shut, all sorts of ungodly noises escaping him.  
As John moved his mouth up and down, all the crazy crap Sherlock had done last year sprung to mind. He’d had nothing to do with the Nair in the body wash, albeit he was rather fond of the results, he still wanted to come up with his own prank. A brilliant slash evil plan came to mind as he listened to Sherlock’s cries of pleasure. “So close... John- Mmmnngh! I- I- I’m gonna-“  
John pulled his mouth off at that moment, and sat back on his haunches.  
“What the fuck?”  
“Happy April fools, babe.”  
John pressed a kiss to Sherlock’s inner thigh, then sauntered over to the door and shot a wink in the brunette’s direction before disappearing round the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you thought your boyfriend as burned down your flat, you’d do the same thing! 😆


	21. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock decides to beat John at his own game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry his took so long, and it’s kinda short. But! I needed a set up for the next chapter...

It had been a few weeks since April Fool’s day.   
Sherlock had set out to prank John, but the brunette had been rather distracted as of late. John soon found out it was due to a promise both he and Mycroft had made to take their parents to the theatre at the weekend, and the fact that he couldn’t find a loophole in the contract the pair had drawn up was stressing him out.   
“Honestly, I was waiting for them to shoot me during that god awful matinee of Les Miserables. If I have to listen to one more reprise of the same bloody tune with different lyrics...” He grumbled as he stalked round the house, his rich blue dressing gown twisting about in his wake.   
“Would you cut that out?” John asked as he watched the other boy pace about.   
“You’re making me anxious just watching you.”  
“Then stop watching me.”  
“I can still hear you. You repeating ‘doesn’t Javier have better things to do?’ Over and over is kinda hard to ignore. Besides, you’re gonna wear a bloody rut in the floor boards.”  
The brunette turned to look at him with a look that John had learnt meant ‘I’m gonna kill you in your sleep’.   
“Fine, keep at it. If you fall through the floor and end up in downstair’s living room, I’m not helping you explain. ‘I’m a dickhead’ that’s all you’re gonna have to say.”  
Sherlock halted again and pouted at John who stuck his tongue out in response.   
Right, that’s the final straw.   
No mercy.   
Sherlock sauntered out of the room, a grin that could only be described as evil playing on his lips.   
He went in to the bedroom, and bolted the door behind him. He rifled through the draws for that bag, that bag containing that outfit that he’d gone out and bought in secret. The outfit that he’d forget about, then he’d remember, and he’d go all warm on the inside.   
He was perfectly able to come up with a more sophisticated prank, but one of the same nature as John’s was definitely more appealing to him.   
The contents in the bag stood at a pair of stockings, a suspender belt, a lacy thong, a cat collar, and a pair of black kitten ears, because one can never own too many.   
Sherlock was all grins and giggles as he looked himself over in the mirror. 

‘I’d fuck myself.’ He thought as he spun around. 

On second thoughts, maybe he should ditch the plan and just do that...  
That’s not a bad idea...   
He wrapped himself in his dressing gown, then sauntered back in to the living room.   
As his dressing gown hid what he was wearing underneath, he looked exactly the same as earlier, and John failed to look up.   
Sherlock frowned at this.   
He undid the dressing gown in an attempt to catch johns eye, but the blond still didn’t notice. 

‘Everyone else really is completely oblivious...’

Maybe a simple proposition would get his attention.   
“Tea?”  
“Yeah, Alright.” John sighed, still not looking up from his book. 

‘Fuck, now I actually have to make tea.’ 

Sherlock thought to himself as he made his way over to the kettle, and aggressively threw tea bags in to a pair of mugs.   
“Here.”   
“Thanks.”   
John blindly excepted the mug and took a cautious sip, knowing full well Sherlock’s lack of ability to make decent tea.   
“How’s the tea?” Sherlock questioned as he settled on the armrest of the sofa, slowly dropping the dressing gown off his shoulders and on to the floor.   
“It’s actually not awful-“   
John finally caught sight of his scantily dressed boyfriend.   
“Fuck.” He said simply.   
He blinked a few times as he took in the marvellous view of Sherlock, kitten ears and all; perched, ready to pounce.   
“Yes, That was my plan.” The slender boy cooed as he slapped johns book out of his hand and straddled his lap.   
Once John got over his surprise, he moved his hands down to cup Sherlock’s thong clad ass, pulling him closer. He felt himself salivating as he looked down at Sherlock’s erection straining against the thin fabric of his lace panties.   
He moaned softly when he felt Sherlock dip his head, and begin mouthing and kissing at his neck.   
“But... you didn’t even notice me.” Sherlock drawled as he pulled back.   
John’s eyes, previously closed in pleasure, fluttered open as he noticed the lack of contact.   
“So I’m thinking that... I’m going to... for a lack of a better way of putting it... fuck myself... but you’re going to stay here.”   
John’s eyes went wide as the brunette slid off his lap, and slipped back out of the living room, swaying his hips as he went.   
John sat there, completely dumbfounded, staring after the brunette as his raging erection throbbed in his boxers.   
“What the fuck...” He mouthed to himself as his brain tried to process what had just happened.   
He looked down the corridor at his now closed bedroom door. He knew Sherlock was behind it. He had an idea of what Sherlock might be up to in there, but it wasn’t confirmed until he heard a buzzing noise coming through the wooden barrier, followed by a low wine from Sherlock. On the other side of the door, Sherlock had his head thrown back in bliss as he plunged his vibrator further inside his channel. John went to open the door but it didn’t budge.  
“Oh you bastard...” John grumbled.  
“Oh god...” murmured Sherlock, seemingly in retaliation.  
John shook his head, bottom lip chewed between his teeth in frustration as he pressed his head against the door.   
“Oh Jesus Christ...”  
“Sherlock, are you going to open this door?” John asked on the off chance Sherlock was just messing with him.   
“No.” Replied the brunette, his voice deep and strained. “Maybe this will teach you to pay better- oh fuck- attention...”  
John felt his already hard cock getting harder as his brain conjured up images of the gorgeous brunette to go along with the erotic noises he was providing. John had a very real idea of what the events looked like, and had no problem coming up with his own fantasies.   
No one else was home.   
The front door was locked.   
John couldn’t help but think that this might be the lowest of the low as he sunk down the door and took his aching length from within the confines of his trousers. He only had the few beads of pre-cum that had dribbled from his tip to lubricate as he began to stroke his shaft.   
He bit back a low moan as he worked his wrist up and down, his head dropping back against the door. He didn’t need Sherlock to know his plan was working, so keeping quiet was a necessity.  
“Mmmm... oh god...”   
Sherlock on the other hand was being as loud as possible.   
“Oh... oh... ah! Oh gah- mmm!” He howled from the other room.  
He was definitely milking it, but the over the top noises just helped fuel John’s arousal.   
He shoved a fist in to his mouth to silence himself as he reached his climax, the fact that the floor would need therapy and a good once over with a mop completely forgotten as waves of pleasure hit him. Sherlock on the other hand let out a loud, lust filled cry as he came.  
John, slumped on the floor, chest heaving, heart pounding, was cursing himself for letting the little tease get to him.   
He stood up and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. When he got back, Sherlock was in the doorway, bottom lip chewed between his teeth, and a look in his eyes that said:   
“Come here, and Fucking ruin me.”  
So he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep.   
> That’s exactly what he does.   
> Next chapter...


	22. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock comes to the realisation that he may have a thing for exhibition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a new plot. Sorry this took so long, I kinda ran in to a wall plot wise. Enjoy! Oh, and please comment ideas if you have any, those walls are very frequently ran in to 😆

The next morning, everything hurt.   
Sherlock was curled around John, leg slung over the blond’s hip.   
His back hurt, his legs hurt, his rim hurt, even his neck hurt.   
He had all but passed out after the third round.   
He was so stiff and achy as he lay with John that he made no effort to hide the grunt of disapproval that escaped him as the athlete sat up.   
“Fuck...” John groaned as he stretched out, arching his back and neck. “Well that was... intense...”  
Sherlock offered him a weak nod as he struggled in to an upright position.   
If nothing else, Sherlock’s birds’ nest of hair was a dead give away on what they’d been up to, that and the dark blemishes covering his entire neck and torso.   
“I don’t think I’ll be able to stand...” Sherlock mused as he crawled up behind John, wrapping his arms around the blond’s neck and nipping at his ear lobe.  
“I’m a little weak in the knees myself after that third round.”   
John grinned wickedly, and turned to press a kiss to Sherlock’s lips.   
“Mmm... Come on... we need to get up.”  
Sherlock withdrew and flopped back down on the mattress with a whine of irritation.  
“Come on.” John insisted, grabbing Sherlock by his ankles and pulling him towards him.   
Sherlock squealed indignantly, scrabbling to keep the sheet wrapped around his waist, as if modesty was any concern of his.   
Sherlock was eventually swayed, and after dressing in pyjama shorts, followed John out in to the living room.   
“Gone shopping; out of bread (and vodka). I, R, and M.” John read from a note on the fridge.   
“Why did all three of them go?” Sherlock asked as he filled the kettle up.   
“Who knows. But, you know what this means?”   
“Mmm?” Sherlock ventured, not looking up from the sink.  
“We’re alone in an empty flat...”   
“Oh?”   
Sherlock’s giggle turned in to a soft moan as John came to stand behind him, pressing up against him.  
Sherlock went to turn around to face the blond, but a strong pair of hands stopped him.   
“No, no, no, no... stay just like this.” John cooed softly, slowly beginning to rut his hips against Sherlock’s ass.   
The lanky teen complied, and allowed himself to melt in to John’s touch as his cock stirred to attention, his fingers reaching to grip the countertop.   
He let out a strangled groan when he felt John’s hands running down his chest and underneath the waistband of his pyjama bottoms.   
“Oh...” Sherlock moaned as John wrapped a hand around his cock.   
What was happening?   
“Just relax.”   
John’s voice was a deep rumble that Sherlock could feel vibrating from his chest, raising his cock to full mast.   
“Are you sure the others aren’t going to walk in- mmm!” Sherlock trailed off when he felt John run his finger over his slit, his fingers digging in to the work surface.   
“How would you feel if they did walk in?”   
Sherlock furrowed his brows.  
What was John playing at?  
“How would it make you feel if they saw me with my hands in your trousers... getting you off?” Johns voice lapped at his ear, his lips ghosted his neck, and his teeth grazed his skin.   
Sherlock hated playing in to John’s hand, as it were, hated himself for feeling his cock throbbing.   
“Stroking your hard, dripping cock until you’re ready to burst...”  
Sherlock bit back a moan, his bottom lip chewed between his teeth, eyes squeezed shut as he tried to fend off his impending orgasm.   
“What if...” John husked, slipping his other hand down the back of Sherlock’s pyjamas. “They saw you coming in your pants like the dirty teenager you are?”   
John’s sinful words of filth combined with his finger sliding just between his cheeks had Sherlock howling a loud cry as he came in Johns hand and in his pants...   
Sherlock’s body slumped forwards, his dark locks hanging over his eyes as he tried to steady his breath.   
“I like having the apartment to ourselves.” John murmured by Sherlock’s ear, pressing his pelvis up against the trembling teen.   
He was rock hard, but his own needs had been pushed right to the bottom of his priorities, mush more enthused about Sherlock’s pleasure.   
“Mmm... Two days in a row now...”   
The brunette murmured happily as he rolled back in to John’s arms.   
“Everything alright? You feeling ok?” John whispered in to his hair as he caressed his hipbone.   
“Sticky.” Sherlock grimaced after a moment.   
John looked down between them and at the dark wet patch on Sherlock’s pyjama bottoms and smirked.   
“Dirty boy.” He husked, pinching Sherlock’s ass.   
Sherlock narrowed his eyes at John in mock annoyance.   
“You know... well, you probably guessed... I liked that- What you said, I mean.”   
“Mmm?”   
“I don’t actually want them to catch us, I just like the thrill that they might. That we might get caught...” Sherlock purred the last bit in to John’s ear as he reached down between them to tug at the blond’s cock.   
“Mmm... maybe we should umm... experiment with that?”   
Sherlock quirked his eyebrows, intrigued.  
“I was thinking a busy movie theatre out of town so if we get caught, no one will know us...?”   
Sherlock’s cheeks went pink as he thought about fooling around with John in public. Sure, they messed about in public bathrooms but that was at least behind closed doors.   
The idea was more than interesting.   
It was hot.   
A grin appeared on Sherlock’s face as he stepped in between John’s legs.   
“Let’s do it.”


End file.
